Red Sky
by Korhil Tohru
Summary: When a strange organization kidnaps Shana its up to Yuji and the others to face unnaturaly strong enemies in an attemp to bring her back YujixShana YoshidaxIke AFTER 1ST DATE!1ST KISS?
1. Bloody Shadows

Hi there! I'm back, and as I promised here is the second part to 1st Date! 1st Kiss? I'm so sorry it took so long but school stole most of my time for some weeks.

Disclamer: I only own the character I created for this.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts _

_**Opening song**_

This Fanfic goes to Hikari no Okami, my gorgeous beta reader and also grammar, and style corrector. Thanks for bearing with me bothering you all the time.

Bloody Shadows

They reached the entrance to the base, entering through an opening at the foot of the cliffs on top of which was the massive castle-like fortress imposing. They entered running inside the huge maze of tunnels that ran below the building, Yuji, carring Blutsauger on his back, leading the group; Wilhelmina slightly behind and left, wearing Tiamat; Margery, with Marchosias under her arm, was besides Wilhelmina; behind them Lamies, the spiral organ, wearing his usual outfit, leaded the trio of Kazumi, bow in hand; Eita wooden sword ready, and Keisaku, scrolls on the belt and ready to be used; with Khamsin covering them from the rear.

"I feel uneasy with the geezers behind us" said Margery

"It will be ok, don't worry, with Kazumi-san and those two covering us and Lamies leading them we won't have any troubles controlling Khamsin's attacks" replied Yuji with a serene tone in his voice

_He has matured a lot in this travel, I hate to admit it, but maybe under his leadership, this rescue mission will go to a happy ending. You have found yourself a fair mate, Hunter of the red hot…no, Shana thought Wilhelmina_

_**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam**_

_**The Mouth of Justice meditates wisdom**_

They kept running for several minutes, exploring the tunnels, guided by Wilhelmina, until they reached a large cave, with a subterranean pond in it, with numerous tunnels going out from it in all directions

"Stop here! This room...I don't remember this place de arimasu"

"Ok then, hold it here, we must find our route first, Kazumi-san could you please help us with that unrestricted method?"

"Yuji I've tell you to cut the 'san' already! How many times should I say it to you?"

"Maybe, just once more Kazumi-san?" Yuji replied half playing half ashamed

"Pf! You are hopeless!" Putting her hands together as if she were praying. Kazumi started to manipulate some power of existence and directed it to her eyes, marking them glow slightly

In that moment two handfuls of rinne with the form of winged beings of light, appeared all around them, emerging from the floor and the ceiling of the cave.

"We have got company" stated Lamies

"We've got eyes! We noticed already! Thank you!" Keisaku said a little pissed "I hate these things! I'm not good at this"

"We will handle these things; you guys keep going and get to Yukari-san! Quickly!" ordered Eita "Ane-san! We'll make you proud"

"Then I'll stay too, we three are a team" Stated Kazumi

"No, you can't" Rejected Keisaku

"You are needed to guide'em" Explained Eita

"You guys better join us after you finish here" said Margery

"Don't you dare to die here!" threatened them Marchosias will his usual playful tone

"Yuji, the third tunnel to our right, that's the way we must follow!" Stated Kazumi

"All right, we will leave these enemies to you guys. Let's move out!" Finished Yuji running towards the tunnel, the rest of the company followed him, leaving Eita and Keisaku to fight against the rinne.

Keisaku pulled out some scrolls from his belt while Eita held his wooden sword high in the air with both hands

"These are only rinne right Eita?"

"So it seems, it shouldn't be that hard to defeat them"

After he finished that statement a rinne flew to attack them, but with a quick reaction, Keisaku threw a scroll that found its mark on the forehead of the rinne, which exploded violently after that.

"That can't be good!" Eita's tone denoted his worry

"No! Really!? If those things hit us we are out!"

A second later all of the remaining rinne charged attacking the pair

……………………………………………………….

Yuji and the others heard the sound of a big explosion behind them, and after that only silence

"That came from where we left Eita and Keisaku! We have to go back Yuji!" Pleaded Kazumi

"I don't think we should" Hurried to say Khamsin in his usual tone

"If we return we will lose the time they bought us" Said Tiamat with a cold tone

"But..." Tried to reply Kazumi but Margery interrupted her

"If we go back now, that means that we have no trust in them"

"She is right Kazumi-san, we have to keep moving. Have trust in them, and also in your own abilities" Yuji's voice sounded very comforting

"…Yes you are right, sorry, let's keep going"

They kept running guided by Kazumi and Wilhelmina, until they reached a stairs carved out in the stone of the cave that went up into the surface. Without losing a second they ran up the stairs and reached a huge grass plain with a castle on the distance.

"So this is the Tendokyu; where Shana lived all of her childhood" Said Yuji _we are coming Shana, we are almost there_

"It has been ages, since I was last here; I never imagined I would come back and fight here again" Said Lamies with a somewhat sorrowful tone

"But we must remember that _they_ are here, the Tendokyu is their base now, de arimasu"

"Kept your guard up" Recommended Tiamat to everyone

Suddenly Behemont felt something approaching them at a great speed. "They are coming" Khamsin's words triggered them; they took a circular formation as fast as they could, with Kazumi in the middle.

"Where are they?!" Margery was looking for their enemy all around without any luck

And just as if answering Margery's question a huge energy blasted its way out of the floor below them, and made them flew in all directions, around the area, scattering them.

Lamies, who reacted fast enough to cast a spell that allowed him to flew into the air had Kazumi in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked

"Yes thank you, what was that?"

"An offensive unrestricted method"

"But who used it?"

"That man down there" finished Lamies with a serious tone

They descended near the area of the attack, which now was covered by a huge cloud of dust

"I see your reputation is well deserved, Spiral Organ, sir" An elegant and respectful, male voice came out from the cloud

"Who are you?" Asked Lamies with a menacing tone

"Please, excuse my ill manners, my name is Hono, and I'm also a member of this fine…organization"

The cloud got carried away by the wind revealing a man of tanned skin and black hair, dressed in a red robe, with a naginata in his hands, the edge of the weapon styled like a fire.

"You are with the people who kidnapped Yukari-chan?!" Kazumi was still unable to control her anger whenever that group where mentioned

"Little miss stay behind me, this is no weak Tomogara" Lamies took a step to put Kazumi between himself and Hono.

"Even if you try to protect her, sir, the outcome will be the same, because I'll get her after I defeat you"

"Let us see if you can support those words with actions" Challenged Lamies

With a quick movement of his hand, Hono attacked Lamies with a ray of fire, but the old man stopped the attack using only the palm of his hand.

"You will have to use more power to defeat me" threaten Lamies

"Oh! I will! Don't worry!" replied Hono smiling mischievously. An enormous power of existence accumulated in Hono's hands as a blue insignia appeared at his feet

He is going to use a very powerful unrestricted method; I must stop him before it's too late! Lamies knew that if that amount of energy were to hit either Kazumi or himself it would be the end. But before he could do something the amount of energy his enemy had accumulated started to blow a powerful wind that restricted his movements, and forced him to put all of his focus on not being tripped by the force.

"If you try to avoid this attack, it will hit the girl, but if you try to endure it, the weak body of that torch you are using will be torn apart, what will you do? If you evade it, I'll be hopeless to your attack but that girl will surely die. It's your decision sir"

The wind increased in power blowing Lamies hat off his head as the power gathering for the unrestricted method completed. Putting his hands together in front of his chest, Hono launched all the power he had against Lamies and Kazumi. The power on existence flew assuming the form of a gigantic snake of fire.

_I can't let her die, I have to do something! _

Lamies tried to prepare a defense but he was unable to finish it before the attack reached his position, the fire snake bitted his shoulder consuming its whole body in a bone fire while Kazumi witnessed the macabre spectacle.

Nothing remained from the Corpse Retriever. Hono advanced towards Kazumi who was paralyzed in terror with tears in her eyes, she felt to her knees, hopeless

_I'm going to die! This man will kill me! This man will kill me!...Ike-kun! _

_**Et lingua eius loquetur indicium**_

_**And His language, the tongue is made clear**_

…………………………………….

Except for the fountain of glowing blue water, there was no other light source in the room. A naked girl of red hair with ambers around it was vertically floating above the water, resting peacefully in fetal position with a necklace in her hands. Around that same fountain, several shadowy figures were watching her

"It seems Hono is having fun" Said a young man

"That guy sure can't wait" It was a mature woman voice now

"Merihim-chan! Merihim-chan! Can we greet our guests nya?" Asked a girl

"…Misssstesssss…" The voice sounded like a whistle of the wind

"He came" A deep voice of a man resounded in the room

"Shiro-kun, let us go already! I'm boring! " The playful voice of a teenager girl demanded

"Go, but let the Mistes alive, I have other plans for him" ordered Shiro _We will meet again Mathilde, hold on_

_**Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem**_

_**Bless man which suffers temptation**_

……………………………….

"Wake up" Tiamat ordered an unconscious Wilhelmina

The maid dressed woman came to her senses and quickly regained her feet

"We appear to have been send to west wing de arimasu" She said after noticing the proximity of the castle, which was only 20 yards from her position, sadly the only thing the castle showed her was a sturdy wall "The best approach is to jump the wall to the ceiling and reach the other side, we can enter from there de arimasu"

"Affirmative" agreed Tiamat

"Sssstop" A voice that sounded like the wind called the attention of the Flame Haze "Sssssorry but you won't go ahead" A slim figure wearing a metallic armor that covered all its body was sitting, in a similar way than an animal would do it; on the edge of the ceiling, four swords floating at it side, and two long barbed chains moved all around it

"You won't hold me here de arimasu"

The tomogara in metallic armor jumped trying to crush Wilhelmina with its feet, but the flame haze dodged the tall body of the armor with ease the tall body of the armor jumping few feet backwards. As the armor landed on the ground it broke the ground below releasing a small cloud of dust, it stood up quickly and, without moving a finger, it made the swords attack the woman in front of her. She tried to stop the swords with her ribbons but the keen edge of the sword made its way easily cutting them through

"Evasive actions" Suggested Tiamat

But before she was able to flee from the attack both chains bonded her wrists

"Grappled de arimasu" Wilhelmina eyes widened at the vision of the swords flying directly to her stomach

_**Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae**_

_**Since, he, with striving, will have received life's crown**_

……………………………………..

Yuji woke up, dazzled; apparently he had lost consciousness due to the attack. He looked around, but found no one. The location he was standing was different from the one where they were attacked.

"Probably the attack sent me flying all the way here"

He analyzed the environs: Apparently he had flown in the direction of the castle, because it was closer now; the grassy plains still extended long in all directions except the way to the castle, he couldn't see anything nor anyone behind him, so he supposed that the distance between those that were scattered by the enemy was to large to walk it looking for the others, his only option now, was to enter the castle and try to rescue Shana. Thus he did, but as soon as he reached the area surrounding the building a silhouette came out of it. It was a tall and skinny young man, of short messy black hair and eyes with glasses, pale skin, and bearing a nice short smile, his eyes were closed.

"Oh my! Yuji how good to see you here! It's been a long time! How have you been?" The newcomer greeted Yuji as one who reencounters with an old friend

"Tesuka?! What are you doing here?!" Asked Yuji back

"Well, it seems my head slipped something again didn't it? Did I forgot to mention that…well obviously I did, otherwise you wouldn't ask why I'm here would you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh! Well what I'm saying is that…I'm the one who kidnapped your little girlfriend" Tesuka replied as if he was talking about the weather

"WHAT?! That's impossible! You…You are my friend! You saved my life once! You can't be with _them_"

"Why, of course I'm your friend!" the smile widened showing the truth of his words

"Then why did you say you took Shana?"

"You see, some friends and I need her power and the power of the Celestial Flame"

"So it _is_ true after all, please! Give Shana back!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Yuji, but I'm afraid I can't just do that"

"Why?"

"It's nothing personal really, but this is business, and I take business very seriously you know? I can't give her back until we obtain what we need from her, I'd rather not fight you, so please, forfeit"

"What? You are asking me to leave just like that?! Forget about Shana? Of all the people I know, I never expected you to be our enemy" Yuji took Blutsauger from his back, and wielded it in front of Tesuka.

"I see, so you are serious about this eh?"

"You bet"

"It's so sad you now see me as your enemy, but if that's how it is…" Tesuka opened his eyes to reveal a malignant glance.

A blue insignia appeared in the grass few feet away from Tesuka: a big dragon came out of it, growling and stretching it wings.

"I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Thalass, here"

"What in the…!"

"Thalass" Tesuka tone became serious "Get him"

The dragon following the order opened its jaws and released a cone of flames, that enveloped Yuji; but it failed to damage him

_Saved by the anti-fire ring!_ Yuji was thanking that he still kept the ring

"I see…I see! You are fire proof! That neutralizes the stronger power of my dragon! It's a shame its claws are mortal too"

Thalass advanced against Yuji trying to claw him, but he dodged the attack by an inch, thus making it hit the ground, leaving a deep cut in it

"Those claws are very dangerous, and with its size I can't get near without risking to being hit" Said Yuji to himself

"Would you stop fighting now? You have no chance against me, please" Tesuka asked once more

"Never"

"…"

Thalass tripped Yuji with a tail sap, and throw itself to crush him with his size. Yuji prepared for his sure death.

_**Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison**_

_**Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy!**_

…………………………………

Using an acrobatic maneuver Margery recovered from the explosion in midair and after moving several seconds in the air without control she opened Marchosias to manage a decent landing near an aqueduct in the southwest corner of the plateau

"HAAAAAAAAAAE! What a dangerous unrestricted method!"

"Tsk! I can't believe he got us with just that!" Margery was seriously pissed now

"However you should worry about the opponent you have in front of you, rather than the one that's killing the Spiral Organ"

A fair looking man approached Margery, apparently he was coming from the castle

"It cannot be, you are…" Started Marchosias

"Merihim, the rainbow swordsman" Completed Margery

"You were supposed to be dead, some time ago now" stated the crimson lord

"The chanter of elegies, and claws and fangs of violation." Shiro said a little disappointed when he recognized who he was going to fight "Well as you can see I'm not dead"

"We will fix that right away!" raising her right hand in the air purple flames engulfed the blond woman transforming her in a large purple wolverine like creature

"Ha,ha,ha! Show him your terrible powers! My gorgeous slayer! Margery Daw!"

In the blink of an eye Shiro was surrounded by a dozen purple wolverines the same size as bears

"Pretty impressive, I'm sure you can crush to death any rinne with the fear this technique impose"

From the creatures' mouth a wide beam of purplish fire roared through the air and impacted Shiro, leaving only a burnt grass spot as telltale of the attack

_I don't feel his presence any longer. Tsk! That was all too easy! _

Before she could celebrate her victory around the purplish creatures a circular wall of fire came into existence, locking them up

"And I'm sure that attack can kill most tomogara" Shiro's voice came from nowhere "But you are not fighting a usual tomogara here"

The wall of fire became clones of Shiro, surrounding the clones that Margery had, surpassing those three to one. From the end of the swords of all the Shiros a volley of shining bolts made out of power of existence flew against each of the clones, covering the battlefield in a blinding light.

_**O quam sancta, quam serena **_

_**Oh, How Holy! How Serene!**_

………………………………

The water of the fountain in the dark room started to agitate, more violently each second. The girl floating over the water suddenly shot her eyes open; a terrible, malignant, fire involved the room, burning everything it touched.

_**quam benigma, quam amoena **_

_**How Kind! How Pleasant!**_

………………………………

A loud crash made Yuji open his eyes. He saw Thalass, the dragon mascot of Tesuka, being stoped by a rock golem of the same size of the dragon

"Stand up Sakai Yuji" The voice of Khamsin came from behind him

Ignoring the flame haze Yuji watched the fight for the next few seconds, witnessing how Thalass forced the golem into the ground, inflicting terrible damage to it

_How does we came to this? When did we lose the peaceful days? What leaded us here? Where does we failed_? Asked Yuji to himself.

_**O castitatis lilium **_

_**Oh Pure Lily!**_

That's the first chap. I hope you are intrigued. Now, I'm sure most of you have no idea of what's going on, with the OOCness, the weird situation, and almost everything (if not all) of what that I've wrote here. Well I promise everything will be explained, just give me time (I can also promise a happy ending).

The song used as opening is 'Lilium' from Elfen Lied, and the lyric was obtained from (My recomendation, if you haven't heard it use youtube, the video is a great work of art. You won't regret it)

One last thing. Please, click the little button down there and give me a review, it helps me to improve my writting. Also the grammar mistakes we miss (we are human, sorry if we aren't perfect XD). It won't take more than a minute of your time and will make me very very happy. Flames and Anon reviews are allowed.


	2. Blinding Sunshine

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the lateness of this update but the whole holidays and all interrupted my writing, I promise will update sooner from now on.

As usual thanks to the super cool, super cute (please don't kill me) Hikari no Okami for being the beta for this

I won't make you wait more, enjoy

Blinding Sunshine

-One month earlier-

The bright sunlight forced Yuji to wake up. The sight he witnessed when he opened his gray eyes took his breath away: A beautiful young girl with long black hair was sleeping next to him resting her head in his chest. He had always thought that Shana was pretty, but watching as she slept so peacefully convinced him that she was the greatest beauty on earth. Yuji felt the urge to embrace her tighter to his body and kiss her, but he didn't want to wake her up. Filled with happiness, Yuji smiled to himself.

"Impossible!" Bal Peor panted again, holding her injured shoulder "Bale Masque can't be defeated this easily!"

"Who are these people?" asked Sydoney from the floor. He had a deep wound in his chest

The victorious figures simply smiled from the darkness of the room

Trying carefully not to wake Shana up Yuji left the bed and changed his pajamas. When he was finishing a low moan let him know that Shana was waking up

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" asked the boy

"Uh? Eh no, not really" Shana said still sleepy and incorporated to her knees, rubbing her eyelid to get rid from sleepiness

"Fine then, I was worried I woke you up, it relieves me it wasn't my fault" he smiled "Good day Shana" and walking to the girl he gave her a kiss in the lips

Angry and shocked Shana pushed Yuji away from her "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Well, since we kissed last night I supposed it was ok!" a confused Yuji apologized weaving his hands in front of his face

"WHA...?" Shana started to argument but suddenly stopped as images rampaged to her mind when she recalled the events from last night. She blushed madly at the memory of them kissing some hours ago in that same room "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UUUUP!" her yells reached three blocks

After repeating the good morning kiss thing at Shana's request, and once she had also changed her pajamas both of them went downstairs, hands together. Shana was keeping her head low, trying to conceal a mayor blush; Yuji, was also blushing a little, but had his head straightened proudly. They were glowing.

"Yu-chan, Shana-chan" called Chigusa's voice from the dinning room "could you two please come?"

The teens entered the dinning room and found Yuji's mom sitting at the table with a tea cup in front of her. Two more cups and a tea pot

"Take a sit please" she asked calmly and waited until they were seated at the table and had, each, a cup full of tea in front of them "I don't mind the two of you sleeping in the same room..."

"Mom! It's not like that"

"Yuji, let me finish, like I was saying, it's alright if you sleep next to each other. However, I'll put some rules and I expect you to follow them. First, clothes will be kept on under any conditions whenever you two are in the same room. Second, even if you aren't interested in it now, I want both of you to remain virgin until you become adults, ok? Besides that, as long as it doesn't interfere with your responsibilities you have my consent" she stood up, went around the table "did I make myself clear?" and asked with a serious tone. Both Shana and Yuji nodded with their faces blushing to an impossible red. Chigusa gave them a hug and kissed each on the cheek once. "CONGRATULATIONS! BOTH OF YOU!" she cheered happily

………………………..

"I can't believe we slept 'til so late that it will soon be lunch time" said Yuji

"We missed morning training, we'll have the session in the evening" told him Shana walking at his side

"Ok" Yuji sighted "but right now we most focus on buying the stuff my mom asked us to"

They were in the market district because Chigusa had send them to buy some vegetables and fish for dinner while she prepared something for them to eat because they had missed breakfast

"Say, Shana, how about buying some snack while we are outside? I'm starving"

"Your mother is already cooking. It would be disrespectful to eat something outside now and leave what your mother will have prepared when we return" reminded him Alastor

"I'm so hungry it won't matter, and there is this place nearby where they sell the most delicious melon bread ever!"

"Melon bread?!" interrupted Shana, now interested

"Yes, we could buy some, what do you say Shana?"

They went and bought the fish and vegetables, then stopped by the bakery Yuji mentioned. There they paid for two pieces of melon bread and started their journey back. Yuji carried the bags with the vegetables and the other stuff while Shana carried the paper bag with bread inside.

"I won't be able to eat my melon bread like this" said Yuji envious taking a look at the bags in both his hands, and then to Shana who was happily enjoying eating hers. He sighed.

"Open wide" said Shana seriously while holding the melon bread piece in front of Yuji

"Shana?" Asked Yuji confused

"Will you just do it?!" She sounded angry, but was blushing

"Yuji took a bite of bread, also blushing. They continued walking home, Shana feeding Yuji some melon bread from time to time.

…………………….

"We are home" said Yuji opening the door and allowing Shana to enter the house.

"Very good, could you please bring what you bought to the kitchen?" asked Chigusa's voice

The teens did as they were asked and found the brown haired woman cooking there.

"Thank you very much, I made you this" she said, holding a plate full of sushi which Yuji took

"What are you cooking?" asked Shana looking at the large pot on the fire. In the end Shana had come to love cooking, making it her hobby

"Oh, just some soup for the dinner" explained the older woman

"Can I help?"

"Sure Shana-chan"

Taking an apron, raising her hair into a pony tail, and showing a smile Shana began helping Chigusa. Yuji stayed in the kitchen, watching that bright smile in the mouth of the girl with long black hair. After a few minutes his hungriness made him remember the plate full of sushi in his hands. Taking a pair of chopsticks he ate one, and another, and another. He walked to Shana and feed her some sushi

"What do you think?" ask the boy to the girl as she tasted the food "Delicious, right? I totally loved them" praised him

"Uh-huh, they taste very good. Chigusa-san you are really a great cook" agreed the girl

"Well thank you, I don't think they are that great but I really appreciate it. And you yourself are already pretty good at cooking, Shana-chan. You learn very fast"

"I totally have to agree with that, I love your cooking" seeing Shana blushing Yuji prepared for her usual reply

"Shut up, shut, shut up, shut up. You are interrupting us, get out of the kitchen!" said the girl pushing away the boy.

Yuji started to walk out when Shana stopped him by the wrist and made him turn to face her. Using her hand she cleaned a bit of rice that was in his cheek and ate it, making both of them blush again. After that she pushed Yuji once more. He started to walk again, yet when he was leaving Shana stopped him one more time. _What now? _Yuji asked himself facing Shana again for what seemed like hours. The answer to the question came one second later when the girl pulled him so that he was at the same height as her and gave him a sweet kiss in the lips. However, before the grey eyed could answer she broke it and pushed him all the way out of the kitchen, closing the door after that.

………………..

The fuzetsu covered the area. She attacked projecting all her killing intent, but her opponent dodged the blow, it was the first time that ever happened with that ease. She attacked again, but missed her target, he was moving with great speed and agility towards her. There it was, if she messed up one more time he would get to her. Focusing she used the other end of her staff, hitting the man in the gut, effectively stopping his movements.

"Ouch!" said the defeated man

"Stop complaining, it all happened because you are too weak"

"It's true I'm still a weakling, but that doesn't allow you use all that strength, it's only the training, Shana, give me break"

"If training isn't hard enough you will never improve" Said Alastor

"Alastor is right Yuji, if we trained any other way you wouldn't become strong fast" stated Shana, her eyes and hair where red

"I know" he sighed

"Anyway, I'm amazed by your progress in this short time" admitted Alastor

"Thank you" said Yuji happy

"Shut up; don't get so happy over something like this. You still have a long way to go!" scolded him Shana

"Fine, fine"

"One more time" she said

Yuji stood up and nodded _I can't get to her like this;_ _I need to do something about that wooden staff_. _I know! Yes I could do that! I'm not sure if it will work out, and if I'm not careful I might end up using more energy than needed. It's dangerous, but…it's to fight side by side with Shana. I have to try out, and call it out if it gets too dangerous, she will scold me again one way or the other._

Shana raised the staff and attacked Yuji again, but he stopped the staff with his bare arm, and started his dash towards Shana, who kept attacking with the staff with poor results as Yuji dodged and blocked all the attacks. When he got near her again, the flame haze used one more time the other end of the staff. But this time, the gray eyed was ready and stopped the staff with his hand. Pressing the staff, Yuji's hand started to glow as the staff shattered into two pieces. Shana couldn't believe her eyes. She felt a terrible pressure; Yuji had got way too close to her. Acting more by instinct than by reason she summoned her black coat and pulled the long katana, Nietono no Shana, out of it. The sudden actions of Shana and the keen edge of the sword stopped Yuji on his tracks

"Sh-shana?" asked the brown haired boy

"Wha-what was that?" asked back the girl

"Nothing; why did you pull out your sword? This was supposed to be only training"

"She acted based on her instinct as a flame haze" explained Alastor "right now; you were able to feel the killing intent?"

"Well, yes" admitted him "that's why I was able to block and dodge the attacks"

"But, you only felt her killing intent?"

"Yes, why would it be any different?"

"The reason behind her actions was…"

"Your own killing intent" finished Shana

"What?! But I would never do something to harm her"

"Killing intent doesn't always means the desire of taking away the life from someone, it can simply be the will to fight" explained Shana

"Something you were thinking about at that moment released a great killing intent, or a great will to fight if you prefer to call it like that. Shana and me, who were underestimating your capacity, got surprised by your actions. That made her flame haze instincts show up, making her pull out a real weapon"

"That desire to fight was so strong I felt it was crushing me, what were you thinking? It is crucial in a real fight to be able to maintain the killing intent"

"Well that won't be hard then" said relieved Yuji

"Why, what were you thinking?" asked the girl

"That killing intent probably came out of the desire of becoming strong, so I could be with you" he said smiling

Shana blushing raised her voice to say "shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Yet, the desire to fight, no matter how strong it is, doesn't explain how you blocked the staff with your arms, your speed to dodge it, and your strength to break it up, using only your body" said Alastor

"Well I used power of existence to do all that! I covered my arm in some of it to resist the hit, and in my legs to move faster. I also broke the staff with a small projection of it around my hand" explained proudly Yuji

"What? That was a reckless use of your limited power of existence!" said Alastor coldly

"I knew I would get scold for doing it" accepted Yuji

"Then if you knew, why did you do it? Look at your flame! It's very thin now!" said alarmed Shana, scolding him, again

"Well, it will be enough power of existence to survive until midnight" apologized Yuji rubbing the back of his head

"Anyway it was too dangerous!" Shana continued the scolding

"Well I did it before to defeat a rinne that attacked Sato-san and me the other day"

"What? You mean have been able to do this since some time ago?" asked Shana

"Yes, a pair of months I think"

"If we would have know this sooner we could have gone with a harder training than this" said Alastor

"Even harder?!" said Yuji with a worried tone in his voice

"Stop complaining, anyway, this training is over, we can't keep going with you in that state" the flame haze sheathed her katana inside the black coat and with a movement of her hand it disappeared. Finally she raised her hand and thus unlocked the fuzetsu.

"Let's return" said Alastor

"Ok" sighed Yuji

The black haired girl and the gray eyed boy started to walk towards the house of the later; it was a short walk from the river bank where they had been training to the Sakai residence.

"Shana?" asked him

"What is it?" replied the girl with her usual tone

"Have I improved? Maybe a little bit?"

"Haven't we already said that you have improved considerably?"

"Then…maybe…could I…"

"Out with it"

"No…ne-nevermind"

"What do you want? You already started"

"No, don't worry, it's nothing"

"What do you want?" she repeated herself, a little pissed

"No…really…it's…very silly" but the glance he got from her let him known that there was no way out. He had to say it "O-ok…I was wondering…if…"

"OUT WITH IT!" no doubt, she was pissed

"MaybeIcouldgetakissasreward?..."

"WHAT!?" the flame haze could feel the color in her cheeks again

"Told you it was silly…" apologized Yuji blushing also "let's go back" the boy took two steps before falling down, face first, into the ground of the river bank

"Yuji, are you alright?" Shana ran to him truly concerned

"Ugh, I can't move…"

"You used a lot of energy at the same time; your body is not used to manipulate power of existence, and now that the energy you used in your legs and arms is gone, you can't move them. That's why we need to make the training harder" she crouched and helped Yuji to stand up "can you walk?"

"No, I can't stand"

"Ok, I'll help you then, come" he passed an arm behind her neck and she help him standing. They retook their way. Neither said a word, and Yuji never saw it, but Shana cheeks still showed that pinkish color in them

………………….

"Yu-chan! What happened?!" asked his mom worried when they appeared at the door, and saw Shana was helping him to walk

"We…were…uh…walking and I twisted my ankle" he lied

"Oh my! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry; I'll be ok in the morning"

"We are going to sleep now, good night Chigusa-san" said Shana helping Yuji go up the stairs

"Good night mom"

"Sweet dreams, sleep well. Are you sure you don't need anything?" asked the woman still a little worried

"Don't worry mom, I'm alright, pay no mind. See you in the morning"

"O-ok then. Good night"

The teens went upstairs and entered Yuji's room. Shana left Yuji sitting at the bed so he could change into his pajamas while she went to use the bathroom to change her clothes.

A low music entered the second floor. It was coming from the garden where Chigusa was listening to her old music discs with a pleasant cup of green tea. The events of the day had made her recall when she was as young as the two children who where upstairs. As Yuji and Shana got into their own pajamas, the song filled their minds

Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time

Shana came back to the room fully changed and found Yuji watching through the window, also in his pajamas. She slowly came to him and put her arms around him while she let her head rest on his back

If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

He turned to face her, and gently ran his hand through her cheek

"About, what you said earlier" she said out of nothing before giving him a small kiss "it wasn't silly" she finished blushing and avoiding eye-contact

Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time

They stood there, looking into each others eyes, enjoying the presence of the other in complete silence . In the darkness of the room, only the moon's light allowed them to discern the shapes around them.

Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest

They entered the bed, and covered with the banklets, still in silence

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

"Shana?" asked the brown haired boy "that means you are my girlfriend now?" a pink shade appeared on the cheeks of both of them

She turned and gave him the back, covering herself even more with the blankets

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, go to sleep, we have school tomorrow" she said rather coldly staying silent after that. Yuji's eyes showed his dissapointment, and his confusion "of course I'm" she said as if stating the obvious, making Yuji smile again. He embraced her

Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for

"I love you" he said in the embrance

Who knows how much further well go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time

" I love you too" she replied smiling

I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for

The dark man smirked in the shadows of the nearby buildings while watching the couple. _Soon, very soon. _He laughed being heard by no soul

I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time

Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time

------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for chapter two, make me happy, please read and review, see ya next time


	3. End of the War

YAY! I'm back with another chapter, even if I'm a week late ¬¬ it took me more that I expected but even so, here it is chapter three! Thanks for your support all of you!

Special Thanks to Hikari no Okami the SUPER CUTE, SUPER NICE, SUPER COOL girl that is my beta for all this stuff

enjoy it!

END OF THE WAR

It was Monday morning, and the young couple had just finished breakfast.

"Say mom, what was that music from last night?" asked Yuji

"Just some old records, they are somewhat old" explained Chigusa

"Billy Joel's _For the Longest Time_, right?" Shana questioned already putting her shoes on

"Why yes, it is." confirmed surprised the brown haired woman "It didn't bothered you, right?"

"No, it didn't" answered Shana

"Actually it created a great environment" said Yuji as a whisper, but Chigusa didn't missed it

"Then it worked out just fine" Chigusa confessed in a lower whisper that even Shana failed to catch

After drinking his juice Yuji left the table and walked to the door, near Shana

"We are going" said Yuji putting his shoes on

"Bye bye Yu-chan, Shana-chan, take care" answered his mother with a smile

"We will" replied Shana from the door

Shana left the building first, and Yuji closed the door behind them

"Our song" affirmed Shana plainly

"Sorry?" asked the gray eyed

"You heard me. That's our song"

"Oh…ok" Yuji didn't care a lot about that so he simply accepted

The youngsters left the house fully uniformed and suitcases in hand, walking side by side towards the school holding hands. When they reached the school's gate a lot of gossipers arose

"Isn't she Hirai-san?" started a girl

"The one that defies all the teachers?" asked back another

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend" said a boy with a depressed tone

"She didn't last week" assured another boy

"So they just starting to hang out?" curiously asked a new girl

"He's kinda cute" other girl said

"Isn't he Sakai?" an older boy recognized him

"Yes I think that's his name" replied a girl

"The freshman?" asked another one

The gossip reached Yuji's ears and he let go Shana's hand

"What's the matter?" demanded calmly the black haired girl

"I don't want to complicate this anything more" explained her boyfriend

"What you mean?"

"Yoshida-san" he said simply

"What's the matter with her?!" Shana had forgotten her rival during the weekend

"She deserves to know about…well…us"

"Fine I'll tell her" Shana accepted the task

"Do you mind if…I do it?" petitioned the brown haired

"Hum…suit yourself" she said indifferently

"Thanks Shana"

Their hands never touched again in the day and even the eye contact dropped sharply, they still had small chats, but looked somewhere else. Even so, the gossip that Hirai Yukari and Sakai Yuji were hanging out extended through the school as a fire in dry grassland

Yuji looked for Yoshida-san when he reached the classroom, but she was no where to be found

_She must be a little late, nothing serious_ he though at first, but when the first class started and Yoshida still hadn't arrived he started to worry. She hadn't been late before. Class came and went without mayor problems. Yet when second class started Yoshida was still missing. Class after class all ended and when the bell rang for lunch time the light brown haired girl was still to appear.

Yuji sighed heavily; maybe Yoshida was absent for the day. He regretted that she would probably be informed by gossipers instead of by himself about his relationship with Shana. He fell into his own thoughts gloomily

"Sakai! Sakai!" Sato Keisaku appeared in front of him "We are talking to you!"

"S-sorry?" Yuji snapped out

"Someone's waiting for you in the roof" explained his other classmate, Tanaka Eita, who was next to his friend

"Uh, oh, Thanks" Yuji stood up like an automat and went to the stairway leading to the roof _At least I should have ask them who it was_ he realized a second too late

He reached the roof, and there he found Yoshida Kazumi, staring into the horizon

"So, you were the one who wanted to talk to me Yoshida-san…" he tried to start the dialogue but got interrupted

"You are so mean" Kazumi's voice was mean, and carried an acid tone

"W-what?"

"That you are very mean! You are the worst!" she almost yelled turning to face him

"I don't have any idea…"

"Really? You have no idea what I'm talking about?! Get out" she crossed her arms in front her chest "I saw you, both of you actually. Yukari-chan and you were walking together and she was feeding you some melon bread"

"But I had bags full of vegetables in my hands…"

"…and in the night Ekaterina and I saw you by the bridge, near the river, hugging each other"

"I sprained my ankle…"

"Yeah sure, and today you appear at school showing off that you are going out!"

"But that's not…"

"Oh, you are going to tell me that I'm wrong, uh? Don't bother; all the school knows it, or what? Are you going to tell me that it's just that I'm psychotic and you aren't dating Hirai Yukari?"

"Well…no, it's true we are starting to go out together but…"

"You even admit it shamelessly!"

"Wait, Yoshida…"

"NO! I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him

"Yo-yoshida…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME! YOU KNEW WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU!" she looked really angry, not a spark of sadness or pain in her voice, pure anger

"But…"

"Don't…talk to me. I don't want to speak with you"

_She isn't really angry; this isn't like Yoshida at all! _"Yoshida, please" he approached her

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" she ran pass him and shoot through the door, almost running into Ike who was coming up to the roof. Yuji sighed again

"Sakai, what did you do to Kazumi-san?" Ike came to Yuji and grabbed him by the clothes

"Ike, Ike, listen to me! Instead of going after me go after her!"

Ike looked deeply into Yuji's eyes and sprinted after the girl with out turning back

"That wasn't as expected…" Yuji stood alone in the roof

She ran and ran, as fast as she could, she wanted to disappear, her world was suddenly shrinking and all its colors started to become dull. She passed through the halls and people asked her what was wrong with concern, but she couldn't care less for them. She wanted to be alone, before the traitorous tears broke free from her shouted eyes

She went outside reaching the courtyard and the gardens of the school, near the race and the soccer fields. Her breathing was agitated, and her heart raced crazily, her legs ached and she could feel how tears accumulated in her eyes

She failed to notice she was being followed until her pursuer called her "Kazumi-san!"

"Go away Ike-kun! I want to be alone!" the girl rejected her pursuer without turning around to face him _I don't want you to see me like this; you have always been so nice to me_…

"You may want to be alone, but I don't want you to" Hayato said kindly taking a few steps towards her

"Ike-kun?" she turned not understanding what he meant

"You don't have to endure this alone, I'm here as your friend, I can and will help you in everything that's in my possibilities, just, please, don't cry" he said looking at her in the eye "I can't stand to see you crying" finished the boy with a half smile

"Ike…" Kazumi didn't know what to say

"I've known Sakai for a while now, I know he didn't mean to harm you, or anybody else, he's the kind of guy who puts others before himself. He's only trying to be happy. Let's allow him only this time to be a little selfish ok?"

Kazumi threw herself to the arms of Ike Hayato, and started crying out, hugging herself tight to his chest

"I know! I know! ... I know he didn't want to hurt me! But still it does! It hurts!" she sobbed burrowing her face in his chest wetting his shirt with the tears that poured from her large, glassy eyes through her cheeks

"Don't worry Kazumi-san, I'm here. I'm here" Ike hugged her back, surrounding her with his arms, resting his hands in the back of her head and her upper back. Kazumi just kept crying

Yuji kept cursing under his breath. He knew he could have done it much better, yet somehow Yoshida hadn't allowed him to talk at all, just as if she didn't want any answers, but Yuji couldn't understand why she acted like that.

"Did you tell her?" Shana called from a shaded corner of the roof

"How long have you been there?"

"I've just arrived, I heard you were here and brought you your lunch" she said showing two lunch boxes

"Thanks" _I suppose I can try to talk with her again after school, when she is more calmed_ thought the boy taking one of the boxes and sitting to eat with Shana's company.

However, that opportunity never came. Neither Yoshida nor Ike appeared in class after the incident. When school hours were over Sakai received a message in his cell phone from Ike asking him to please pick up his suitcase and give it to him tomorrow.

Yuji and Shana went to the house, had a nice little dinner cooked by Shana and Chigusa, which was becoming usual, and had a small training season before going to sleep

The day ended without further problems.

The next morning the sweet smell of hot cakes woke Yuji up. Changing his pajamas for his clean uniform Yuji walked to the bathroom to throw some water in the face and maybe pass a comb through his messy morning hair.

However Yuji came full into his senses when a plastic bucket landed flatly on his nose, closely followed by a bar of soap, and a "GET OUT OF HERE PERVERT!" yell.

Taking the hands to his bleeding nose Yuji realized that Shana was standing in front of him trying, without good results to cover her skin with nothing else but a hand towel (Tohru: Yay for the fan service! Okami: Let me disagree ¬¬U)

Yuji turned trying to control his bleeding nose (bleeding because of the hit, not because of seeing her like that) "Sorry! Sorry!" he said quickly "What are you doing naked in the bathroom at morning if we didn't had training season?"

"We didn't have it because you overslept!" she said scolding him loudly

"But what are you doing in the bathroom?"

"WHAT ELSE?! TAKING A BATH FOR GOD'S SAKE! I GOT DIRTY MAKING BREAKFAST!"

"What happened?" asked the Chigusa reaching the second floor

"Yuji entered the bathroom when I was naked!" Shana accused

"My, my, why didn't you lock the door Shana-chan?"

"I…! 'cause! …THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HE DIDN'T KNOCK EITHER!"

"This is my house for god's sake" said Yuji who was already pissed for such a discussion just after he woke up

"Oh yeah?!" Shana didn't fail to noticed the tone in his voice

"Yeah! I mean! Why should I knock if I'm going to my bathroom? You should have locked!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You should have knocked! You live with two women!"

"Stop it kids" said the older woman in a conciliatory voice "Both are right, Yuji should have knocked, but you Shana-chan should have locked, now please, could both of you just apologize and hurry up? If not you will be late for school"

Both teenagers looked into each other eyes, and stayed in uncomfortable silence for some seconds, before saying their apologies

Breakfast was uncomfortable, but it wasn't because the hot cakes tasted bad, they were as good as ever, but then, even after Yuji and Shana apologized to each other they didn't seemed to calm down specially Shana. Yet Chigusa said nothing else, thinking that it would be better for them to work it out alone.

They walked silently towards the school, Yuji carrying both his and Ike's suitcases. The silence was killing Yuji, because Shana wasn't allowing him to get close to her.

After several minutes, and half of the way to school behind Yuji tried to talk to her

"Shana…"

"I don't want to talk to you" she said dignified. That tone made Yuji remember her days as a cold hearted Flame Haze

But his tries were futile, one time after another he was rejected. That didn't pass overseen when they reached the school gate. Once again the gossipers freed their tongues talking about how Sakai and Hirai were having a fight. Yuji wanted to shut them all, but preferred not to make a scene in the middle of the school.

School came and went, before Yuji noticed it was already time to go home. He arranged his things inside his suitcase and looked for Shana in the desk next to his, but she wasn't there

"Probably still mad at me, surely she already go home" he sighed as he watched through the large window of the classroom how the sun was setting, dying the surroundings in orange and pink tones.

He left the school alone

"Why do you called me here?" asked Shana a little bluntly

"I wanted to talk to you" explained Yoshida Kazumi

From the roof of the school the bright rays of the sun sinking in the horizon could be seen in all their beauty, and the colors of the clouds completed a spectacular picture.

"I listen" accepted the flame haze

"But first I want to know why you two are in a fight, yesterday it wasn't this way, nor was it on weekend"

"We aren't! It's just that…" Shana finished breaking the eye contact

"What is it?" Kazumi asked nicely

"None of your business!"

"Is that so? Should I remind you that I also care about Yuji? Tell me, please"

"You still haven't told me why I'm here" Shana tried as come back

"Ok, I'll tell you why I'm here, and then you explain. Sounds good to you?"

"Fine"

"OK…I'm here to admit my defeat" she said with a sad smile

Shana's eyes widened "What did you say?"

"We started this 'war' thing to see which one of us Yuji preferred. We both said what we feel for him and he chose you over me. It would be foolish of me to keep trying" she made a pause as she walked towards Shana and putted her arms around her "Congratulations Yukari-chan"

"Th-thanks?" Shana didn't know how to react

"Yet! Don't you dare hurt his feelings! Or I'll hunt you down!" she said half playing breaking the hug

"Hm! As if you could!" the black haired replied back in the same tone "So…the 'war' is over?"

"Totally" Kazumi smiled closing her eyes and dropping her head a little to her side "Friends?" she finished asking stretching her arm holding her little finger up

Shana smirked and crossed her little finger with hers "Friends"

"And…Why are you mad at Yuji?"

"Because he walked into the bathroom when I was taking a bath"

"HE DID THAT ON PURPOUSE?" she asked loudly, Shana negated with the head "Then what's the problem?" Kazumi was now confused "He didn't apologized?"

"He did apologize…the problem is the way he looked at me…"

"He looked at you with perverted eyes?!" Kazumi was very interested now; she couldn't believe Yuji was a lecher

"No, and that precisely is the problem"

"Beg your pardon?"

"He looked at me just as if it were a normal stuff. He did act startled but he didn't blushed at all! Just as if he didn't care if I were naked or not, like if he didn't…desired me…" Shana trailed sadly, looking to the side and blushing. Kazumi started to laugh "What's so funny?!" Shana demanded to know

"It's just that…just that…ha, ha, ha! I can't believe you are mad just because of that! Ha, ha, ha!" Kazumi had to hold his stomach with her arms because of her laughter "That's very silly Yukari-chan!" she said still laughing

Shana seemed offended for a second but started to laugh after that "I suppose it is! He, he, he"

And without further warning an electrical shock reached them. In the distance a large Fuzetzu had appeared, covering a large area in a crimson semi sphere.

_The house is that way _Shana thought. Her brain suddenly realized something that hit her like a lightning "YUJI IS IN DANGER!"

Yuji was walking out of the school alone, sighing deeply. Misaki city was a beautiful town, yet, he didn't like it if he was alone. It was like the blossoms, the trees, and everything around had lost their beauty. Without that girl by his side, nothing was important anymore.

He was drifting in his thoughts when a wall of fire passed through him "Fuzetzu!" he realized

"Eh? The Flame Haze of the Flame of Heaven isn't here? The Hunter of the Red Hot Eyes and Burning Hair? Not fair! Feh! At least I got the like Reiji Maigo Mistess here" said the voice of a young teenager girl, not much older than Yuji, whatever he couldn't see the source

"Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" Yuji didn't like at all the idea of having an enemy that seemed to be actually hunting Shana, and also to face him or her alone

"Bossy aren't we?" the voice said joyful

"Are you a Tomogara?" he asked trying to find where the owner of the voice were

His eyes widen when the voice suddenly came from his back, using a more serious tone now "I'm like you…a Mistes" a terrible and explosive punch to his back sent him flying forward, making him rolling receiving numerous bruises "You are really weak aren't you?"

Yuji incorporated difficultly "You say you are a Mistes, then why are you attacking me?"

"Well I'm waiting for the wielder of Nietono no Shana, I'm sure I can lure her with you, sorry, it's nothing personal" she said. For a second Yuji took his time to see his attacker. The girl was one or two years older than he. Had white skin with pitch black eyes and hair that reached bellow her shoulder. She was wearing a white robe with runes on the lower part where it covered her legs. She also had small square metallic shoulders.

_Maybe I'm not as strong as Shana or any other Flame Haze, however I'll not be a weakling forever! I've trust in my skills!_ Yuji charged at her with almost blinding speed and tried to punch her. However the girl stopped the punch matching the speed. So! You can manipulate a little of your power of existence uh? Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought" the black haired girl said returning to her playful tone

_She's only playing with me! _Yuji released a bolt of energy from his punch that blinded them for a second and sent them back several feet _That attack destroyed a rinne last time, I'm sure it should have at least made some damage_

The light faded to reveal that she was still unharmed. And now, she was holding a brilliant two-handed sword. "Wow, to actually force me into summoning my sword that's impressive!" she made a pause and continued with her serious tone "However now I'll get serious!" with a trust of her sword a shining beam of light raced to Yuji who tried to put a shield of power of existence between him and the terrible attack. And although he protected himself from what would have been a mortal blow his reserves of energy were depleted, if he were to use a little more he wouldn't make it to midnight.

The wilder of the sword of light rushed to Yuji who was too tired from the energy usage to run or dodge the blow. The sword rose and then sharply started to drop, dangerously approaching to the boy. He closed his eyes, embracing the blow

A loud **CLING** sounded and the pain never came

"Yuji! Are you alright?!" Yuji opened his eyes and saw Shana, using her long black coat and wielding the long katana. She had blocked the attack

"Hunter of the Hot Eyes and Burning Hair" the girl said with a light hearted tone

"My name is Shana!" the read haired girl pushed her enemy with her sword, forcing the black haired girl of the white robe to jump back.

"Heh, my name is Haruhi" the girl introduced herself raising the light made sword

"You are the Eating-Mistes" explained Alastor "A mistes able to consume power of existence like Tomogara. That way you can replenish your own power"

"Flame of Heaven…I'm sorry but I'll kill your Flame Haze" Haruhi charged at Shana and both of the girls interchanged attacks, however none of those could find their intended target.

Haruhi pulled back her sword and taking it with both hands made a long and heavy blow, aiming not at Shana but at the sword she was holding. Nietono no Shana shattered from the terrible and shinning swing.

_N-no way! She br-broke the sword!_ Yuji and Shana couldn't believe their eyes

That's it! Fear my evil cliffhanger!

Now please review, it fill me with joy to see reviews!


	4. Secret Revealed

Hello again!

I'm back with the lastest chapter

I'd like to thank Kabegami, and Cruxis for being my beta readers in this chapter as Okami is in a school trip to the beach XD With some luck she'll be back with a nice tan

Anyway, enjoy : )

oOoOo

Secret Revealed

A loud clash of steel upon steel sounded and the pain never came

"Yuji! Are you alright?!" Yuji opened his eyes and saw Shana, using her long black coat and wielding the long katana. She had blocked the attack

"Hunter of the Hot Eyes and Burning Hair! You did come!" the girl said with a light hearted tone, with a voice that sounded as if she had just met with a famous rock star

"I hate that title! I'm not just a Flame Haze! I have a name! My name is Shana!" the red haired girl pushed at her enemy with her sword, forcing the black haired girl of the white robe to jump back.

"Heh, I suppose that I'm obligated to introduce myself after a such passionate presentation. My name is Haruhi" the girl introduced herself with a bow before raising the light made sword and returning to combat position

"You are the Eating-Mistes" explained Alastor "A mistes able to consume power of existence like Tomogara. That way you can replenish your own power"

"It's an honor to be known by such a powerful being as your self Flame of Heaven…I'm sorry but I'll kill your Flame Haze" Haruhi charged at Shana with an horizontal cut, but Shana was swifter and jumped into the air, taking Yuji with her

Shana wanted to summon her wings, but noticed how low Yuji's flame was, if she were to summon them using his energy he wouldn't be able to survive until midnight.

They landed on a rooftop, and Shana put Yuji down "Listen to me Yuji, she's coming after me, so you flee. I don't know if I can protect you, especially if your flame is that low now" Shana said looking fiercely to Haruhi.

"No! I won't leave you here! We'll fight together!"

"Don't worry, I'll just distract her and then go meet you"

"Hey, are you going to stay there talking or what? What are you arguing for? His weak flame?" Haruhi aimed her sword at Yuji and a ray of blue fire appeared from the sword and struck Yuji, engulfing him completely. As fast as the Flames appeared they disappeared "There, I replenished his time as a torch, he has such low capacity that it took me almost no energy. Are you going to fight me now? _Shana_?"

Shana didn't know what to feel, she was grateful with her replenishing Yuji's flame, however she didn't liked her attitude. Yet what worried her was how easily she had performed a feat that required such a precise control on power of existence and at the distance she did it. She didn't know of a flame haze that could do that, no matter the distance; even she herself was unable to do it. "She is very powerful"

"What do you mean?" asked Yuji

"She means that this mistes is stronger than many tomogara, replenishing your flame was a proof of her ability" explained Alastor

"Is it hard to replenish the flame of a torch?"

"The hardest, I thought it was impossible" admitted Shana "she has to be very skillful manipulating power of existence to be able to do it"

"So…are we going to fight or not, _flame haze_?" Haruhi, who was bored of waiting at them, started teasing Shana

"I'll attack her Yuji, you go around; don't try to do something out of your league, we will only make us an opening to flee, we can't fight her without knowing her weakness" Shana couldn't believe that she had said that, but this time she was fighting putting Yuji's life in risk against an opponent with an unknown amount of power.

Breathing deeply one last time, Shana said "I love you, Yuji" before leaving his side at blinding speed. Nietono no Shana moved at an amazing speed against her opponent, answering smoothly at its master's orders. But even with the speed, and the skill of Shana in the blow, Haruhi stopped the blow easily with her own sword, with no difficulties at all.

Shana attacked one more time, with a diagonal slash, then a horizontal, a stab but they all were dodged. "I see you live to your fame, Shana" Haruhi attacked after that, all her movements where delicate, elegant, and seemed to flow easily, like a river, yet the damage they caused was , the impact similar to a truck traveling at 80 miles per hour each. The precision in the swings of her sword, and the strength that she put into them quickly forced Shana to be able to do nothing else but defend herself, and that she was achieving, but just barely.

Yuji wasn't losing his time either; he had rounded the fight and was now behind Haruhi, waiting for the right time to make his move

Nietono no Shana was wearing proudly a coat of flames around its blade, in an attempt of Shana to make it match the terrible sword of light. Suddenly, both dark haired girls were stuck, with their swords diagonally crossed between the two, each one pushing against the other, neither giving an inch

Yuji made his move: he created a small sphere of power of existence, and released it. The missile flew as if released from a sling, and was nicely aimed at its target.

Haruhi however, used her knee to land a blow of Shana's gut, and without even turning around parried Yuji's attack, reflecting it back to him

The bolt of energy landed square on Yuji's chest, lifting him clean off his feet and smashing his body into a wall behind him.

Shana's blood was boiling, not only she had managed to put her in ridiculous, but had also harmed Yuji, for the second time "Don't…you dare…put a finger…ON MY BOYFRIEND!" a menacing aura of fire appeared around Shana, and the coat of flames on Nietono no Shana grew bigger

"Calm down, don't let your emotions control you, think and plan a strategy through" warned Alastor, but Shana didn't pay attention and charged at Haruhi. Shana attacked with a perfectly aimed downward slash, which Haruhi deflected with ease, forcing the katana's edge to the ground, and driving it deep within , rendering Shana defenceless

With a light blush in her cheeks Haruhi said "You look cute when you are angry, did you know?" with her sword of light she raised the long katana into the air, Shana still holding it, her feet firm in the ground.

Haruhi pulled back her sword and taking it with both hands made a long and heavy blow, aiming not at Shana, but at the sword she was holding. Nietono no Shana was cleaved cleanly in half from the terrible swing, sending it flying out of Shana's grip .

_N-no way! She br-broke the sword!_ Yuji and Shana couldn't believe their eyes

"But I like your scared face best" said Haruhi with a mischievous smile that pissed Shana, because she was now scared, truly scared

Following her momentum Haruhi used the blunt side of her sword, and batted Shana away , sending her flying several feet; yet, even if the edge didn't harm the girl, the energy of the blade burned her at the contact.

"Why don't you stay put and watch quietly while I kill your girlfriend?" Haruhi trusted her blade, missing on purpose by an inch Yuji's face; however a small cut appeared in his cheek.

That triggered Shana's anger

"Don't…ever…put…a finger…on…MY BOYFRIEND!" Shana appeared behind the Mistes girl and sent her flying with a flaming kick on the side of her face, using the opportunity now that she was distracted with Yuji

Propelled by the kick Haruhi released her sword which disappeared before she slammed into the wall of a nearby building, destroying a large section of the wall, making part of the building fall down due to the lack of support

With the same speed that she made the attack, Shana grabbed Yuji, summoned her flame wings, and took off, trying to flee as fast as she could.

Few seconds after, Haruhi came out of the debris of the collapsed building

"Oh! No, you won't escape that easily!"

From her back unfolded a pair of wings, one white and feathered, like a bird's; the other one was blood red, and bat like. With swiftness she flew into the crimson sky of the fuzetzu, chasing the couple a few feet behind

"Damn! She's good!" cursed Shana

"Her capabilities are most uncommon" admitted Alastor

"What are we going to do?" Yuji questioned from below

"We have no more choice but to try to run and plan a strategy" Shana cursed again

It wasn't a second after when a light blue ray of energy passed less than an inch from them. They quickly looked back and noticed that in the hand of their pursuer hovered a small sphere of light blue energy was forming, when it was fully created she shot it at them, creating another ray of energy that missed them, but by less than the last one.

Shana swooped downward from her flight path and moved from one side to the other, in an attempt to make it harder for Haruhi to hit them. The misaimed attacks landed in the street or burned their way through the sides of buildings, leaving a trail of terrible destruction wherever they struck.

The chasing continued for another minute, when Haruhi, pissed and bored of the situation prepared an attack ten times bigger, using both hands. The fearsome beam of beam of light blue energy hit Shana's shoulder, making her lose the concentration to keep on flying due to the pain.

Dropping fast, with Shana paralyzed by the pain in her shoulder, Yuji had little to no time to think, he created a shield of power around he and Shana, the shield disappearing when they reached the destroyed street, however it protected them from the damage of the fall. Shana and Yuji bounced several feet in opposite ways when the shield disappeared; Yuji received some brushes and Shana fell unconscious

"You!" Haruhi landed in front of Yuji "You have interfered a little too much for my liking, troublesome fly" Haruhi summoned her sword again "I'm going to prevent you from getting in the way of Shana and I, permanently"

Taking the blade with both hands, the black haired Mistes pulled the sword back and tried to destroy the boy. However in the last second the sword flew away from her hands, popping again into nonexistence.

"What do all of you have with interfering with me today? Answer me, Priestess"

Hecate, one of the three leaders of Bale Masque, was standing in the street, a few yards away from the two Mistes.

"I won't let you damage him" she said coldly

"Hum, did you know that Hecate was the goddess of the moon in ancient greek mythology? I wonder if you are named after the goddess…or if the goddess is named after you, after all, Tomogara can live indefinitely, or so I've heard. So maybe you are really an old woman, but you hide your age behind that image of a little girl" Haruhi enjoyed teasing Hecate with an acid tone

"Yuji-kun, flee, I'll hold her" ordered Hecate

"Is that so? You, Hecate, The Priestess, the one that fled when we destroyed Balle Masque, leaving her companions alone? You, off all the unworthy , are going to defeat me?"

Hecate remained silent, while that happened, without thinking it twice, Yuji did as he was ordered; carrying Shana in his arms , he walked slowly away

"Don't worry about running away, you can't hide from me anyway" said Haruhi without leaving her eyes from Hecate

They stood in silence for a few seconds; Hecate was the first to attack, creating a arrow of energy and sending it to Haruhi, which easily deflected it with her bare hand.

"You will have to do something better than that" Haruhi charged with her sword in her hands, but the green haired girl used her hands to create a shield of translucent energy to stop the blow.

Haruhi attacked twice more before having to defend from another attack of Hecate, this time instead of an arrow, she had created a dozen, yet when she was about to be stroke by them, the black haired girl disappeared and reappeared behind the Tomogara "You are very slow"

Hecate turned around only to be send flying away by a hard slap from Haruhi, slamming into a wall a few feet away

_Why are **they** so strong?_ Questioned from the floor in her mind Hecate

"You are very resistant, I give you that, but you are no match for my powers, are you? You're not any fun at all" walking to her Haruhi grabbed the green-blue haired girl from the neck, holding her a few feet away from the ground "I have no intention of chasing you guys, so…" with a pulse of energy Hecate flew once more, in the same direction Yuji was walking in , passed the couple and dropped into a pile of crushed debris a few yards in front of them

"Hecate!" Yuji carried Shana to where the Tomogara were.

"She's very strong, I can't even hold my ground against her" incorporating Hecate put a hand in Yujis shoulder "Hold on to the flame haze; I'll try to get us away from her before she reaches us"

Haruhi, who was flying at top speed against them, only saw how they disappeared in front of her eyes a few inches away

"What? Damn! No one told me she could do that! That's unfair! Cheaters!" the Mistes girl was preparing to fly to chase them again, when a voice stopped her

"May I ask you what you are doing?" it was the voice of a young man

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi with a little drop at the side of her head (the classical anime style one) and her eyes closed with a silly smile

"Don't try to evade my question little miss, you did know that Merihim need that girl"

"I…forgot?" she tried her luck with child like voice "and don't call me 'little miss', I'm just a few years younger than you"

He sighted "You are hopeless"

…

Shana opened her eyes slowly; she was laid back, the blue sky was waving her hello

"Yu-yuji?" she called

"Shana, are you ok?" his voice answered the call

She incorporated to be sitting; she noticed they were on the roof of a very tall building, bellow and a few blocks in front, she could see the fuzetzu. In the roof top were two persons, one was Yuji and the other one was…

Shana incorporated like a lightning "Yuji, get behind me I will defeat her" she said rising her fists with fire at Hecate, her hair raised like moved a gust of wind and dyed in red. However she could do more, the terrible pain in her shoulder from her sustained wound forced her back to her knees, the fire dissipated and her hair and eye color returned to normal

"Hey, don't push yourself" Yuji supported Shana "its ok, she helped us to escape"

"You were beaten pretty bad, and resulted injured, you need rest" said Hecate

"Are we safe? Did we lose her?" asked Yuji to Hecate

"No, she knows where we are, but she isn't coming to us, so something or someone may be holding her back " explained Alastor

Yuji didn't know what to think

…

"Have I made myself clear?" asked the young man

"Yes" answered Haruhi with her head low

"Well then, you have created too much ruckus here, lets go"

Both of them disappeared from the fuzetzu

…

"The Mistes, she left" declared Hecate

Shana punched the floor "We lost!" her frustration was clearly seen

"Prepare to see something very unpleasant" warned Alastor to Yuji

For a few seconds nothing happened, and then with a loud grumble and an earth shake the fuzetzu disappeared. All the damage that was done inside of the fuzetzu, was suddenly received in the normal world, all at the same time.Buildings, they collapsed; roads were left in ruins, hundreds of people screamed, for all of those who didn't have the chance.

A large cloud of dust rose from the zone of disaster

Yuji's eyes widened in surprise and horror at such scene

"That's what happens when a flame haze losses a battle" even Alastor's voice carried a gloom tone

Everyone could feel how the balance of the city was affected

"No one was eaten inside it, as such the damage was minimized, if it were to be any other way the damage would be even worse" informed Hecate coldly

…

Defeated, injured both in pride and physically; and fatigued the three of them returned to Yuji's house. Soon all the city's attention was the disaster. Some gossip said that it was a bomb, and from there the worries went on to terrorism and the numerous extremist numerous groups that were suspected of causing the incident

Yuji couldn't care less about what they thought was the cause of such destruction, he was too shocked to concentrate and his low concentration was focused in the bleeding girl that was hardly walking being helped by Hecate and him.

They appeared in the door of the house. Dust covered Yuji's body with several bruises appearing on his autonomy , a bleeding and semi conscious Shana and a girl in a tattered robe that used to be white, her hair was a mess (she had lost her hat in the fight).

"Oh my goodness! Yuji! What has happened?!" Chigusa dropped the frying pan she had in her hands when she saw them, and quickly checked Shana

From the same door, closely behind appeared Wilhellmina Carmel, the manipulator of Objects

"Wilhellmina!" cried Yuji happily, not stopping to thing why she was there "help us!" he was sure the flame haze could understand the situation without having to explain it to his mom

"I understand , de arimasu" she said in his usual monotonic voice "take her upstairs." she ordered Yuji and Hecate "I have some bandages in my backpack, but I'll need more than what I currently posses and some antiseptic as well de arimasu"

"I'll get them" Chigusa ran quickly to fetch the first aid kit that was in her room

As Shana was transported to Yuji's room in the second floor Wilhellmina grabbed some bandages and some medicine from her traveling backpack that was in the kitchen.

Chigusa and Wilhellmina got to the room at the same time. With haste they cleaned the injuries and bandaged Shana up.

…

After fifteen minutes that seemingly passed slower than years , Shana was sleeping calmly in the bed. , Her breathing regulated and steady.

"I guess that's all we can do" said Chigusa cleaning the sweat of her forehead

"She will be fine in a few days, but she needs to have some rest , de arimasu" Wilhellmina stayed beside Shana, second checking her

Chigusa walked out of the room where Yuji and Hecate were waiting for the women to come out

"Yu-chan what happened? You said that you were caught in the explosion, but if it were such then you would have been taken to the hospital, I need to know what's truly going on here" her tone was serious, yet it was full of concern, and worries for them

"The truth is" said Hecate "that you have been lied to from the beginning, starting with the fact that your son is already dead"

OoOoO

Woooh, another Cliffhanger!

Please read and review, i love reviews! plus it will help me to improve my chapters


	5. Goodbyes Untold

Hello everyone! Sorry for the slow update!

But I'm back here, with our latest chapter of "Red Sky" I don't really have much to say so, enjoy it!

As usually you should thank Hikari no Okami for being the beta/grammar-style corrector/editor of this chapter

Goodbyes Untold

Yuji woke up in the couch next morning. Shana had stayed in his room with Willhelmina so that the older Flame Haze could keep an eye on her condition; Hecate had used Yuji's father's study to sleep, leaving the boy to sleep in the living room

_At least is better than the tub, _thought the youngster. It was still early in the morning; the light was just starting to clarify the darkness of an ending night. Yuji got dressed quickly and waited for all the women in the house to wake up. He turned on the T.V.

All the channels presented the same thing as yesterday, numerous reports about the "explosion" that destroyed part of downtown: the number of victims were rising every hour as the rescue teams kept recovering corpses; the number of injured people were the highest Yuji remembered ever seeing in his life and he could only imagine the number of families that had been affected by the "explosion"

_Explosion, yeah, right_ thought the boy _it's all because that girl_ an image of Haruhi appeared in his mind: her pitch black hair, falling over the left half of her face, and her equally black eyes. Not even Shana's were that dark. It was almost as it the color was supernatural _just as her power, her power is also supernatural… how is it possible that not even Shana or Hecate could defeat her? Let alone that, I'm not even sure that Haruhi girl took any serious damage from the fight, while Shana's injured and in bed and Hecate has bruises and cuts all over her. I think that none of the Flame Haze I've known could have stood a chance against her._

Yuji turned off the T.V. after finding nothing to watch but more reports of their failure, and leaned his back on the floor, looking out to the slightly dark morning sky through a window

_Yes, it is __**our**__ failure, we failed to stop her, and because of that all this things happened. As a matter of fact we were rescued by someone or something, because she didn't chased us. The world is turning more complicated by the second; I don't know if I'll be able to handle it all, I need your help… _"I need your council, father"finished the boy in a whisper

"So, you are here…" a voice called his attention behind him. Yuji threw his head back and saw from the floor that Hecate was standing in front of him

"What are you doing awake? You had a hard fight yesterday and…"

"I recover faster than humans" interrupted the green haired girl with a monotonic tone "I am fully healed now"

"I see, that's good"

"How's that good?"

"Well…because…"

"Well?" pressed the Tomogara girl

"It makes me feel better"

"How?"

"Weeeeeell…'cause that way I'm not worried about your condition"

"You were worried about me?" asked the Supreme Throne showing no interest or surprise

"Of course!" claimed the boy "I couldn't feel other way"

"Why?" her voice didn't seemed to show any emotion, it was starting to make Yuji feel uneasy

"Because I know what and how you feel, and have lived until now" the boy explained with a serious tone

"What could you possibly know about me? It isn't possible for you to know a thing" assured the priestess

Yuji smiled "You are wrong, I know you more than anyone else, maybe even yourself; and you know me more than anyone will ever get to know me"

"How's that?" this time Hecate showed interest

"That time when our beings were together, you entered to my soul and I entered to yours, there I found a deep loneliness, sadness, pain, a heart frozen long ago, boredom of living, and an ever extending emptiness. I felt what being you was for a short while, how is it to live in a frozen hell of despair"

"You really…saw…that…" Hecate's voice started to fail her as her eyes starting to ache

"Yes, I did, and I understand you" the boy said with a small smile

Tears were flowing from the eyes of the tomogara, she fell to her knees "I am so envious of you!" she said crying "you have everything while I got nothing; I came to love you and your being, your memories and your life! It felt so right to be filled with such emotions, such relationships; it was so nice to finally leave that dark and lonely life to live a better one even if it wasn't mine. It was so nice finally stop despairing" she cried even harder, when a warm pair of arms embraced her

"Don't worry" said the boy with his arms around her "everything will be fine"

"No it won't" cried the girl "both worlds will fall"

"What do you mean?"

"That mistess that attacked yesterday, she is part of an organization, they attacked Bale Masque, a few days ago, destroying, and raiding everything and everyone in the Seireiden"

"That is that flying base right?"

"Yes, none of Bale Masque was able to stand a chance against them"

"How is that possible?"

"They are extremely powerful, stronger and faster than anyone, when the odds of the fight showed that there was no chance of defeating them, Sydonai gave me an order: hide and flee"

"What happened to the other members of Bale Masque?" asked Yuji worried about the power of the enemy

"I don't know, they were probably destroyed"

"Do you know what their plans are?!"

"No, but they said that they didn't want any interruptions, they were eliminating possible threats, not only Tomogara but also heard that they had already eliminated many Flame Haze"

"They all are as strong as Haruhi?" Yuji had so many questions and doubts

"Or stronger even" was the answer of the girl

_That isn't good _"How much are there?" He feared the answer could be a hundred, or a thousand: an army of unbeatable foes

"I-I'm not sure, only six of them attacked us"

"Only six?!"

"But I heard they had at least other member, they had left him to take care of their base"

_They have a base somewhere, and they are at least seven of them, at least as strong as Haruhi, boy things don't look good a head_

"Do you remember any other members de arimasuka?" Willhelmina had come down stairs and joined the conversation

"Only the ones that entered the castle: That Haruhi mistess, a tomogara that walked in a metal armor, tall, slim, and very fast, they called him Silver; there was another that looked like a little boy, with white long hair, white eyes and pitch black skin. He had a deep voice, deeper than anyone I had heard"

"Sounds like Shadow Drawer" inserted Willhelmina "he was a weak rinne last time I encountered him, are you sure that's how he looked like de arimasuka?"

"Yes, I'm, as he used shadows to attack. Believe me he is a tomogara"

_A mistess that can manipulate power of existence better than any Flame Haze, and a rinne that becomes a tomogara, what's happening?_ Asked Yuji in silence

"Who else?" asked Willhelmina, trying to gather as much information about the enemy as possible

"A woman, with a whip, only saw her once while I was trying to escape. I don't know who she is, but she seemed very strict and serious, she walked totally straight"

"Like a military or a soldier?" asked Yuji

"Something like that" recognized Hecate "she was accompanied by a girl with cat ears; she seemed to be totally the opposite, she seemed like a kid, worriless and joyful"

"I see"

"But I was surprised to see who was leading the attack" said Hecate "I had heard he was killed a long time ago"

"Who was the leader?" asked Tiamat, Willhelmina's partner

"The Rainbow Swordman, Merihim" Willhelmina's eyes widened in surprise and her heart gave a loop

The room stayed in silence for several seconds, the singing of the birds was the only thing that broke the silence

OoOoOoO

"I'm going, mom!" called Yuji from the door putting his shoes on

"Ok, Yu-chan" Chigusa walked to his son and gave him a hug, something she hadn't done in years "take care, ok?" she asked a little serious "and don't worry about Shana-chan, we'll take care of her, right?"

"That's right de arimasu" added Willhelmina

"Be careful" warned Hecate

"Please come back right here as soon as school's over" pleaded Chigusa

"I'll mom, don't worry" accepted Yuji closing the door

A few seconds after he had left, Chigusa opened the door and ran to the street and waved good bye to his son "Take care Yu-chan!" she couldn't ignore her mother senses that kept telling her something bad was going to happen. She had felt that way for days and she was even more worried now because of last night events _Kantaro, I pray that this isn't the last time I'll see our son_ a single rogue tear ran through her cheek

oOoOoOo

The bright sun shined high in the sky, giving color to everything and everyone, announcing a new born morning. Usually at this hour the streets were peacefully filled with students going to their different schools and adults going to their works, but this morning wasn't peaceful at all.

Policemen were found in every corner, patrolling and checking for anything suspicious; reporters were everywhere, reporting, recording and interviewing anything and anyone they could. The fear, uncertainty and worries of the citizens were amplified by the sirens of the police cars and ambulances that were heard all around the city.

Also, the number of students in the street was fairly low _Must be scared enough to stay home, they are in their own right_ thought Yuji before noticing one of the few students ahead of him had the uniform of his school. He quickly recognized the hair brooches and light brown hair

"Kazumi-san!" called her Yuji; the girl stopped and turned around

"Yuji, didn't I told you last night, to call me just Kazumi?" asked the girl when the boy reached were she was

"Sorry, but I feel it's a long jump already from Yoshida-san to Kazumi-san" apologized the boy "by the way, thanks a lot, you really helped me out last night"

"Don't worry; it's nothing. I know how hard can be to pass from ignorant to knowing the truth. I did it with pleasure. I like your mom a lot and let me tell you it took her less time to cope with it than it took me. And she took it better"

OoOoOoO

"Truth is" said Hecate "that you have been lied to from the beginning, starting with the fact that your son is already dead"

"Beg your pardon?" asked Chigusa confused "the only child I have is Yuji, and he is right here; maybe a little beat up and with some dirt in his clothes and face, but alive, thank god"

"That's isn't the truth"

"What do you mean?" Chigusa still couldn't get what the girl meant; she couldn't refer to Yuji being truly dead, he was right there

"Just that" replied back Hecate monotonic

Yuji tried to tell Hecate to drop the subject with mimic and without his mother noticing before more damage was to be caused, but his mom turned to him asking

"Yu-chan, you know I don't mind what kind of friends you have but would you please care to explain what does your friend is talking about?"

"You'll see mom…well…it's…really…um…"

"Your mother deserves to know the truth de arimasu" said Willhelmina standing in the door

"But…" tried to argue Yuji

"Don't worry, she's a strong and capable woman" said Alastor from inside the room

"Ara? Wasn't that Arasu Toru's voice? Is he also here?" asked Chigusa

"Yes, I'm here Mrs. Sakai"

Chigusa followed the voice to Shana's room "Only Shana-chan rest in this room"

"It may seems like it, as I'm always with Shana" explained Alastor, Chigusa quickly tracked where the voice was coming from

"Shana-chan's pendant is talking? Yu-chan what kind of joke is this?"

"It isn't a joke mom" explained Yuji defeated, he would've liked to keep his mom outside of his troubles, keep her back in the nice normal world. It was impossible now "they are all talking seriously"

"But that means…what she told…and you…" it was too much for Sakai Chigusa to handle and she fainted

"Mom! Mom!" Yuji caught her, saving her of the damage the fall could have done

"Take her downstairs, she will be unconscious a few minutes, it was a hard impression. We will explain everything when she wakes up" said Alastor

"Yes" accepted Yuji, and turned to face Hecate "What's your problem?! Did you have to tell her about it?" Why did you do that?!"

"It will be easier for her and for you" explained Hecate with confidence

"What do you mean?" interrogated Yuji confused

"You are the holder of the Reiji Magio, and she is the Hunter of red hot eyes and flaming hair, no matter how you look at it your future together or not is full of hardships. You need all the support you can get, and it is clear that she loves you both" _and you will need all the help you can get to create a chance, even a small one, to survive this situation_

"hum…fine, I understand, I forgive you this time" said Yuji "Now please help me take her to the living room. I need to call someone"

"This late at night?" asked Tiamat

"Yes, she'll help us with my mom"

oOoOoOo

Yuji asked Kazumi to go to his house. As soon as she was there, she was informed about what had happened. Kazumi helped to calm Chigusa down as things were slowly explained to her. After an hour, she was repeating everything, trying to assimilate it

"So, MY son is something called a torch, which means he is dead, even if he is here"

"It means that the real Sakai Yuji was eaten, and we used a substitute for him" explained Alastor

"Yu-chan lost his soul or something?"

"Not exactly, Tomogara don't eat the soul, they eat something even more important, they eat the existence of humans, that means that it is as if they had never existed"

"Tomogara are the beings that inhabit the other world isn't it?" asked Chigusa trying to remember everything while keeping up with the conversation

"The crimson world, that's right de arimasu"

"and I can see how much time is left on Yu-chan's flame with this monocular artifact" continued Mrs. Sakai

"That's right, but Sakai-kun has this power that replenish his time everyday at midnight" explained Yoshida Kazumi

"So he will not disappear right?" asked again Chigusa

"That is correct" affirmed Tiamat

"And, all of you fight against the evil monsters of the other world"

"Yes" said Alastor

"Even Shana-chan. Arasu Toru?"

"Yes, even Shana, she is one of the strongest Flame Haze"

"That explains why Yu-chan started training, but even so…all of this…its so…"

"I know how you feel: at the beginning it was very hard for me too" admitted Kazumi

After that Kazumi and Chigusa stayed talking until the later was calmed enough to go to sleep even though it was pretty late. Kazumi had to return to her house

"Thanks Yoshida-san…" said Yuji but was interrupted by the brunette

"Kazumi" she said "call me Kazumi, we've been through a lot together"

"Uh, ok, I'll try"

"I hope you don't mind if I call you Yuji" said the girl blushing with a giggle

"Of course, you are free to do so: anyway, thanks for your help, I'm sorry I called you and that you had to stay this late" apologized the boy

"Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yes, 'til tomorrow"

"Bye bye"

OoOoOoO

Shana woke up and saw the familiar ceiling above her, she rolled to the side trying to hug Yuji, but failed to find him there

"Yuji?" asked the black haired

"I see you are finally awake" said Alastor

"Alastor, what happened?"

"You received a lot of serious injuries, Willhelmina and Mrs. Sakai took care of you"

"Willhelmina?!" asked Shana happily "is she here?"

"She left with that young man's mother to buy some supplies" said another voice from the window

"Lammies!" Shana said surprised

"Spiral Organ, it is good to see you again"

"I wish it was under better circumstances old friend. We need to talk" said the old man

oOoOoOo

The bell rang marking the end of the classes; Yuji stretched and picked up his stuff, said good bye to Eita, Keisaku, Ike and Kazumi and walked back to his house, eager to see Shana again.

He walked slowly by the streets, still busy with agitation due to the events of the last evening. Poor Misaki city, it had suffered a lot on such a short time and its citizens had lost far too much

So deep in his thoughts he was that failed to notice that he was being tailed by two different beings, at least until one of them was dangerously close to him

_This presence! A crimson citizen!_ Choosing not to put the other people that walked on the street in danger he took a detour to an alley, far enough from the main stream of movement "I know you are here! Reveal yourself!" challenged Yuji

A fuzetzu covered the dark alley, as a large lion-man appeared in front of Yuji "Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed with a deep voice "You are brave mistess! Brave, but stupid! I'll…" he was interrupted by a flying blade of power of existence that severed his left arm clean

"You are too noisy" said Yuji with prepotency

"YOU! You'll pay for that!" said the lion with rage, and charged against Yuji with his only claw, knocking him against a wall, after that he grappled him and raised him into the air "you are nothing more but a showoff, I'll take your hougu away with ease! ARGGG-Wuah" its right arm was also cut letting Yuji fall; however, before he reached the ground he was picked up and taken to the roof top of a short building on the alley

"My, my, it's not good to underestimate the power of a crimson citizen, even that of a Rinne, especially if you are alone" said Yuji's rescuer. It was a young adult probably who seemed around 20 years old. He was slim and somewhat athletic, with dark brown hair, lasses; he had an average height for his age

"You worthless scum! I'll feast on your existence after I take that boy's hougu!" the Rinne jumped to the rooftop attempting to bite the newcomer; however, with great skill the older boy pushed Yuji out of the way and dodged the bite, slicing out the rinne's head with a smooth move

"So sad you are out of your league. I'm sorry" said the boy as the Rinne became blue flames that faded into nonexistence and the fuzetzu unlocked "Hi there, are you ok?" asked the older boy offering a hand to Yuji so he could stand up "sorry to push you just now, but it was a great chance to stop him. I'm very sorry, are you injured in any form?"

"Uh…no, I'm ok, thank you" answered the Mistess "how did you do that? Are you a Flame Haze?"

"Flame Haze!? Wow, no, little one; I don't have a crimson lord to aid me, I'm what people call a Manipulator. I'm a normal human like you, it's just that we get to know how manipulate a little of power of existence, that's all" he said with a nice smile

"I'm not a human, I'm…"

"A torch? Yeah I know, that, but, I think that what really makes a person a human is what's inside his heart, don't you think so? By the way, excuse my manners, the name's Tezuka"

"I'm Sakai Yuji, it's a pleasure to meet you since you just saved my life"

"Nah, the pleasure's mine. Now, how about getting out of here? I'm sure you have a lot of things to do, you were walking with haste just a minute ago" he jumped down back to the alley carring Yuji "there you are, now, don't get too hasty in the future whenever you battle crimson citizens ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Take care, see you later and thanks again" with that Yuji left the alley back to his road home

"Don't even mention it" said Tezuka waving Yuji farewell _the kid's got potential, good thing I stopped Haruhi yesterday_

OoOoOoO

"Mom! I'm back!" said Yuji entering the house

"Yu-chan, you are here!" Chigusa's fears and worries finally dissipated, seeing that nothing bad had happened "I've some great news!" said the woman as Willhelmina, who was at her side, did a slight bow to greet Yuji

"Yes? What is it?" asked Yuji thrilled

"Your dad! He's coming to the city, he has some business to attend and will come thye day after tomorrow!"

"That's great news! I can't wait! I'm going to tell Shana! I want dad to meet her, where is she?" asked the boy

"In her room de arimasu, probably resting. Hadn't come out in all day"

"Could you please go up stairs and tell her and Hecate-chan that dinner will be ready in a few minutes Yu-chan?"

"Ok, I'll be right back" Yuji went to the second floor and knocked his room's door "Shana? Are you there? I'm coming in" he opened the door and found it empty, with the window to the balcony open, and Shana's black coat folded on the bed _She never goes anywhere without her coat!_ He ran back stairs and called his mom "MOM! Shana is gone!"

oOoOoOo

That's it, another cliffhanger! Believe me I hate cliffhangers as much as you do

Anyway for those who asked for the update it is here

For those that think that Haruhi is too strong, you haven't seen anything

For those that like Yuji/Shana fluff…you'll find next chapter

The remaining doubts and mysteries will have answers in the following chapters! The goal of the mysterious organization will be revealed!

Now do please click that like review button and make us happy! I love your reviews!


	6. Shed Tears

Hello everybody! I'm back with this new chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and to those who didn't Okami, my gorgeous beta, asks to please tell us at least the grammatical mistakes and that

As usual the story goes to Hikari no Okami, thanks for being the greatest

Shed Tears

Shana woke up with her body aching as hell; it was dark and the house was quiet. She stood up, still feeling sleepy, and not finding Yuji at her side, she looked for him

"Yuji?" she asked rubbing her eyelid and navigated through the room half sleep "Yuji?" she asked again in a low voice reaching the stairway. She started to walk slowly, one step at a time "Yu-chan?" Shana called using his most affectionate nickname, the same his mother used. She spoke in a low voice not wanting to wake everyone.

However, as she started to walk down the stairs she saw Yuji and Hecate through the railing: they were hugging. From the top of the stairs she observed how they talked for a few seconds, Yuji still held her in his arms. She started to walk back to the bedroom; she couldn't help the deep pain she felt in her chest

OoOoOoO

Shana woke up and saw the familiar ceiling above her; she rolled to the side trying to hug Yuji, but failed to find him there

"Yuji?" asked the black haired

"I see you are finally awake" said Alastor

"Alastor, what happened?"

"You received a lot of serious injuries, Willhelmina and Mrs. Sakai took care of you"

"Willhelmina?!" asked Shana happily "is she here?"

"She left with that young man's mother to buy some supplies" said another voice from the window

"Lammies!" Shana said surprised

"Spiral Organ, it is good to see you again"

"I wish it was under better circumstances old friend. We need to talk" said the old man

Shana let him in and he pulled the chair from the desk, taking a seat

"What is happening?" asked Alastor

"I heard you fought a mysterious Mistes yesterday" said the man

"Yes, do you have any information about it?" questioned Shana

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do" said the man removing his hat

"Please, tell us what you know" said Alastor

"That girl, Haruhi, is member of a group, a group of unnaturally strong people. Tomogara, Mistes, and Manipulator alike. It is a group with no precedents in history and with outstanding power. A few days ago the whole Bale Masque organization was razed"

"Their doing?" asked Shana

"That is right; the place was left in ruins; not a single survivor" explained the spell caster

"How is that possible? Bale Masque was an organization which had fought for a long time against Flame Haze around the world" asked Alastor surprised but serene

"As I said, their power is something never seen before. They attacked the castle and destroyed everything and everyone. It didn't take an hour for them to destroy the organization"

"But Hecate, the mater throne is here" said Shana

"She's here? I see; then, the rumors saying that she fled the scene are true"

"Do you know what their goals are?" asked Alastor

"I think I do" he said "to bring back the 'Red Days' you know what that means"

"The 'Red Days'?!" asked Shana very surprised

"If they were to obtain that, the balance of the worlds would break down completely" assured Alastor

"We can't let them destroy everything for what we have fought so many years" said Lammies with determination in his eyes "you know what most be done"

"We'll have to move, leave this city" said Shana with sadness, she had come to love the city

"If they can't obtain the power of The Conflagration on Earth and Heaven their plans won't succeed" explained Lammies

"We understand, thank you for informing us. We'll get ready to leave as soon as possible" said Alastor

"Please do. I'll go ahead; meet me in the next city to the west by night" said the spell caster standing up and going out to the balcony "don't be late" with that he became a group of birds that flew into the sky"

"These are bad news indeed, Shana. Get ready to leave, we'll tell Yuji when he gets home" ordered Alastor

"No" said Shana looking down "we'll leave right now. I don't want him to be involved in this"

"But your abilities are considerably improved when he's near"

"Even so! I managed to survive before meeting him, right? Then I'll do it again"

"But-"

"I've made my decision, Yuji's a great person, a lot of people likes him, also a lot of girls. He'll forget about me soon; they're after us, not after the Reiji Magio. He deserves to live a peaceful life" she said summoning her black coat, taking out the shattered pieces of Nietono no Shana "I won't need any of this anymore" she said with a nostalgic tone. She left the broken sword in the bed with the now folded coat.

"You will not even say good bye?" asked Alastor

Shana negated slowly with her head "It's better this way. If I were to tell him, he'll ask to come along and it's too dangerous to be around us from now on"

"Won't he feel sorrow for our leaving?"

"I know! But I can't really face him, even if I'd love to say to 'I love you' to him"

"What about leaving a note? I think it can be the best for the both of you"

"Yes! I'll do that!" she said excitedly. She went to the desk and took paper and a pen, sat down and suddenly understood what she was going to do "My final words to Yuji, what I can't tell him" she acknowledged with sadness. _This is the best, for all of us _she kept repeating like a mantra as she started to write. Tears fell to the letter as she wrote

oOoOoOo

Shana jumped out of the window and into the suburbs of the city; she knew she had to go to the left, but took another route

"Where are you going?" asked Alastor "we must leave the city before the enemy notices us"

"I know, I just want to go somewhere before" replied the girl

They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until Shana stopped on top of an electricity post in front of a large building. She saw through the windows of the building. There, in front of her, was a group of teenagers attending to class, and next to the window was Sakai Yuji

_Goodbye, you annoying, lovely Mistes boy_ she thought remembering when they met

OoOoOoO

Yuji felt that strange sensation you get when someone is watching you. He turned around to check the classroom, but everyone was attending either the professor or something else. No one was looking at him; he looked of out of the window, but saw nothing. _Must be my imagination,_ he said to himself, bringing back his attention to the lesson

oOoOoOo

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked a concerned Chigusa

"Just that! She's not in the room, are you sure she didn't left? I don't know, maybe to take a walk? Or buy some melon bread?" he asked hasty

"What the cause of all this noise?" asked Hecate entering the room

"Shana's is not in the house" explained Yuji almost yelling

"How is that possible?" she asked back

"That's what I'm trying to discover!" he said angrily "the three of you were in the house. I can't believe neither of you noticed when she left!"

"You mother and I left the building when we went to buy some vegetables, de arimasu" admited Willhelmina

"And I took a walk around" said Hecate

"WHAT? YOU LEFT HER ALONE?!" he exploded angrily

"Yu-chan, calm down; I'm sure she's ok" his mother tried to cool him down

"She will most likely return soon, de arimasu"

"Why don't you change your clothes and get ready for dinner?" proposed his mom with a caring tone. Yuji, still angry, did as he was told

When Yuji closed the door to his room, Chigusa sighed

"Thanks for backing me up" she said to Willhelmina

"You are welcome, de arimasu" she answered "where could she have gone?"

"I don't know. But I just hope she's ok, she means so much for Yu-chan" said Chigusa looking at the stairway

"For what that girl said, she's probably being targeted for some reason" explained Hecate

"If such is the case, we should go seek her, de arimasu"

"Why should I help a Flame Haze?" asked Hecate crossing her arms and giving the other women the back

"Please" Chigusa said "if not for Shana-chan, do it for Yu-chan" she pleaded

The master throne blushed slightly "Fine, but just because you asked it nicely"

The three of them nodded and left the building, taking different directions

OoOoOoO

Yuji walked to his bed, took the black cloak and held it in front of him. He had a bad feeling and somehow he knew something was wrong, very wrong. He then noticed that something had been below the coat.

Resting on the bed were the shattered pieces of the missing girl's long katana, now dull and with its shine lost, the sword wasn't even a shadow of its former glory. Besides the blade was a small piece of paper, apparently ripped from the notebook on the desk. He opened and saw writing, he started reading

_Beloved Yuji:_

_By the time you find this note we'll be long gone, and gone for good. I wish I could say more but the less you know the safer you will be._

_With this I wanted to tell you how much the time we spent together means for me. Every second I was at your side made my life brighter, happier, and filled with joy and excitement. We passed many hardships and obstacles. We've been through both good and bad times and I hold those memories inside my heart._

_I'll miss your voice, the touch of your skin. I apologize for not being able to say this to you, but please, forgive me my weakness. If it's difficult to assimilate the idea of living without you, I don't want to think about saying good bye to the best thing that happened in my life_

_I'll miss the castle I found in your arms; you always make me rise when I fall. Your touch caused static in me like never before, and your lips took me up flying to the sky_

_This is my permanent__ good bye, so please, smile and live with all the happiness you always do. Remake your life, don't go looking for me_

_Forever yours, the girl of your heart_

_Shana_

"Shana…" Yuji said in a whisper as he finished reading the letter. He closed his hand into a fist, wrinkling the letter; slowly but steady, tears fell from his face to his hands, his mind brought to him the memories of the little black eyed girl, all of them passing through his eyes

_You are __torch; you have been dead form a time now_

_Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!_

_You don't even know how to eat melon bread?_

_I'll keep an eye on you_

_It's all your fault!_

_Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!_

_Yuji!_

_Yuji?_

_If you are useful in the battle I'll give you a reward_

_YUJI!_

_I love you_

_It will always be like this, there will always be a Tomogara or Rynne to break the atmosphere…_

_I'm…I'm so-sorry I left you alone at the aquarium_

_About what you said earlier, it wasn't silly_

_Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!, go to sleep, we have school tomorrow. Of course I'm_

_Our song_

_GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT! _

_Don't…ever…put…a finger…on…MY BOYFRIEND___

_Yu-yuji?_

"Why, Shana? Why?" silent drops ran through his cheeks

oOoOoOo

It was night and the sky was dark. Not a single star shone and the moon negated to come out early, as if they were suffering from a lost pleasure, crying out in despair, and wondering if they would ever recover their will. However, the city was lighted up by the electrical sources of the street, cars, office buildings and houses.

Tezuka was sitting on a large advertisement on top of a tall building, watching Misaki City from above; however he didn't miss the presence of a voluptuous woman approaching from behind, walking through the rooftop.

"Welcome, Interpreter of Condolence" greeted the young man without moving an inch

"I knew I had felt strange vibrations, who would have said they came for a manipulator?" asked the blond woman

"Feh, heh, heh, heh you tell him! My beauty blade of annihilation! Margery Daw!" laughed Marcosius, earning a punch from the Flame Haze

"Shut up, stupid Marco"

"What do I own the pleasure of your visit?" asked the boy, standing up and turning to look at her

"Your aura, we detected it a few seconds before that 'explosion' happened" explained the woman "care to start explaining?"

"Ummm, what if I refuse?" asked the man closing his eyes

"I would have to beat the answers out of your sorry ass" Margery replied with a smirk

"You are certainly welcome to try" he opened his eyes again, revealing a demonic gaze through his glasses.

He raised a hand and a wall of white fire moved with blinding speed, creating the fuzetzu

With a snap of her fingers a purple fire covered Margery, transforming her in a large wolverine like creature. She charged at him, sharp claws first, and destroyed the advertisement slashing it in several smaller pieces, yet missing its target

Tezuka jumped and tumbled his way out of the dangerous clawing, landing smoothly on the rooftop several feet behind the Flame Haze. He prepared a small white fire in his hand and sent it flying to his opponent.

Margery followed Tezuka's movement and fended off the small energy ball "Is that the best you can do?"

"As a matter of fact, that's far from my full potential" he said adjusting his glasses

"My! Aren't we being prepotent here?"

"If you think so, why don't you come here and find out?" he prepared two more fire balls, one in each hand, three times bigger that the last one

"Ha, ha, ha, he does seem to have some skill after all!" admitted Marcosius

"You have no idea" corrected Tezuka releasing both attacks; Margery dodged one, but the other one damaged her arm, rending it unusable

"I'll make sure you pay for that" said Margery without losing her cool. She opened her mouth and sent a barrage of fire balls of her own. The young man smirked before the fireballs reached him.

"Ha! He was a weakling; he didn't even try to dodge the attack!" Marcosius cheered. The fire lingered a while, the Flame Haze and the crimson lord stayed in silence, turned around and started to walk away

"Leaving so soon? Please, stay and play a while longer" the voice came from inside the flames which opened to reveal Tezuka, totally unharmed, and holding a small crystal sphere, from which two blades of fire shoot

"What the-!?" Margery had no time to dodge, the blades severed her arms

"As I said to a young man earlier today, don't underestimate an opponent, no matter what it is: Tomogara, Rinne, or whatever" said the man in glasses wearing a nice smile

"And you shouldn't be too cocky" answered the woman as her arms regenerated "now, I'll take this seriously"

"Please do" he answered while taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket. The crystal sphere started to glow and two large blades made of light green glowing energy appeared in his hands, one of them had the sphere in it. He took his defense stance.

"You'll be eager to talk when I finish with you" two more of the purple creatures Margery had become appeared from a fiery burst and attacked surrounding Tezuka, but with great agility the man managed to land a good slash to one of them, twisting to land a nasty kick to the other

"Maybe you'd want to create more copies of yourself for the next round" teased the young man

"Don't worry I will" for one second the rooftop of the building was covered in fire and the next the fire had changed into dozens of copies. They all jumped at the same time, surrounding the young man. He had the creatures on top of him, in a small mount.

"Still not good enough" a green blade stabbed each one of the creatures, destroying them and creating a pillar of fire. The flames quickly dissipated, revealing Tezuka, holding one blade in a hand and only the crystal sphere in the other. All the blades floated in the sky for a moment before rejoining to create once more the second blade in Tezuka's hand

"That orb! Isn't it…?" started to ask Margery

"You have noticed uh? Yes, this is it" admitted Tezuka

"But that object is nothing but a legend, a myth, it doesn't exist, it's from a fairy tale of Tomogara" yelled back Marcosius

"It is very real, and so is its power, let me give you a taste of its strength" the blades in the hands of the man disappeared and the sphere started to glow.

The sphere levitated for a moment and then burrowed in Tezuka's chest disappearing deep into it. A circle appeared at his feet, the insignia of an unrestricted method. A dragon appeared from it, roaring

"Meet my good friend Thalass" said the man smiling. Margery eyes widened in surprise

_Who in the world is this guy?_

OoOoOoO

Shana saw the distant lights of the next settlement. Misaki city was far behind her now; she couldn't even see its lights. Her heart gave her a terrible pain, almost unbearable. To ease her mind, she started to sing the only song her mind seemed to recall

"Oooh, oooh, For the longest time…"

oOoOoOo

In a matter of seconds the fight had ended. Thalass rested on the rooftop while Tezuka approached the blond Flame Haze who was in the ground, barely able to move. Marcosius was a few feet away and also seemed pretty damaged.

"Impossible!" cursed Margery

"Well, any last wishes?" asked Tezuka

"Let us live?" asked Marcosius

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that" said the manipulator with true regret

"It was worth a try!" joked Marcosius

"Wh-who are you? How did you got the dragon orb?" asked the blond

"My name is Kasugano Tezuka, and I got the dragon orb from the dragon princess herself" explained the man

"What?!" Margery couldn't believe it, the dragon orb and the dragon princess were a story, a myth, yet the dragon orb was in front of her and she had been witness of its powers

Suddenly Haruhi appeared on the rooftop, escorted by a Tomogara in a silver armor, a small girl with cat ears and a mature woman in a very elegant, military outfit.

"Tezuka-chan! Tezuka-chan! We have terrible news nya!" said the girl with cat ears

"What is the matter?" asked the man nicely "I'm in the middle of something, can it wait?"

"No, it can't, it is about the Hunter of the Flaming Hair and Red Hot Eyes" explained the matured woman

"What? What happened?" asked Tezuka

"Sssssssssssssssshe lefffffffffffft the ccccccccccccccityyyyyy" trailed the armored Tomogara

"How is that possible? Hono was supposed to keep her checked!"

"Apparently she managed to bypass him, come up Tezuka-sempai! We have to move out quickly!" pressed Haruhi

"Damn! I'm sorry Interpreter of Condolence, but I'll have to postpone this, something just came up" Tezuka jumped on the back of Thalass and commanded the others to do the same, once they were all on the dragon he ordered him "Fly Thalass! We have a girl to catch!"

OoOoOoO

Yoshida Kazumi was outside, enjoying the night with her puppy, Ekatherina, when a young boy approached her

"Good night Miss Kazumi, I would like to ask for your help once more" said the small boy

"You are… Khamsin!" said the girl recognizing the boy

OOooOOooOO

And that's it, that's not really a cliffhanger and I added sugar to it so not get mad at me XD

Please review and keep me happy! The story is getting more interesting every chapter! And this is only getting better!

Now, the story won't have that much fluff in following chapters until we get to its ending chapters, but I promise I'll make it up when we get there

Until next time!


	7. Extinguished Flame

Well before you all start yelling at me, I know this update is like a month late

I had a problem with school and I wasn't free until this week. However as compensation this chapter is 50 longer and usual and I promise there will be another update this week

Thanks to Hikari no Okami for being the Beta of this chapter. You know we love you.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Extinguished Flame

Shana walked through the streets of the big and noisy city. Misaki city, along with Yuuji, were now far behind. The night was dark, the lights flashy, and the cars roared whenever they passed near. An uncomfortable rain was falling in the city and the streets were empty except for the occasional peasant running in order to find shelter from the rain; however, Shana kept walking, paying no mind to the rain, even if she was drenching now that she had left her coat in Yuuji's house

"We finally reached the city" Alastor said, "We must now find Spiral Organ"

Shana only nodded. She was still humming the song, the one she had imposed as their song. At this very moment she was starting to feel she had been a little bit bossy around Yuuji since they met; how badly she wished she could go back in time and be nicer to him, enjoy their time together a little more, but all that was far behind her now, there was no turning back.

A white bird snapped Shana out of her thoughts; it flew in front of her face getting her attention

"This is Lammies'!" the girl almost yelled in surprise

The bird flew in its place for few seconds before flying away through the busy street

"It seems like it wants us to follow it" said Alastor

"Then we will do so" said Shana pursuing the bird

They navigated the streets, flying through different avenues and alleys the bird leaded them to the other side of the city; they continued until they came to a big museum of natural history

"Lammies most likely is in here" said Shana stopping

"Most likely" accepted Alastor "come on, let's hurry, we have no time to loose"

The museum was closed because of the hour, after all, it was already late night; however, Shana and the bird entered using an open window in the second story of the building. The place was dark and cold, but it was better that the wet rain that was falling outside.

oOoOoOo

"Keisaku, Eita" gathering all her strengths Margery managed to activate the communication scroll, contacting her henchmen

"Ane-san? Is that you?" Eita's voice answered

"Both you come to the rooftop of the Fujibayashi building, immediately" she ordered trying to maintain her voice stable, even if she was bleeding badly

"Eh? Why should we?" it was Keisaku this time

"Do as you are told dumbass!" almost yelled Margery

"Jeez, moody woman, we're on our way" replied Keisaku cutting communication

"Those brats" Margery sighed falling unconscious

"Hang in there! My gor-gorgeous and sturdy sh-shield, Margery do-" Marcosius also lost consciousness

OoOoOoO

"I'm glad you made it, Shana" greeted Lammies getting closer to the light that was entering through the open window "you are really wet. Here, let me help you" said the old man while passing two fingers in front of her clothes as he activated a minor spell; the clothes dried in a second "that's much better"

"Thanks" said Shana

"Now that we are reunited, we most plan our next move" said Alastor

"Is this a private party or anyone can join in?" asked the voice of a young man

In a second a Fuzetzu covered the museum and the nearby streets and the ceiling of the museum got destroyed, revealing the cloudy and rainy sky. Among the drops of rain frozen in time by the Fuzetzu was the massive figure of a dragon, its shinning scales and sharp teeth greeted the Flame Haze.

Tezuka, Haruhi, and the other three people jumped into the museum, the ones traveling with them were a matured woman in military uniform, a cat girl, and a Tomogara in a bright silver armor

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have some unfinished business with this girl" said Tezuka, his eyes closed. Meanwhile Haruhi waved a hand in Shana's direction with a light blush in her cheecks

"You! You are the ones that destroyed Bale Masque!" accused Lammies

"My, have the news spread so far already?" asked the mature woman "I'm delighted by the praise"

"Where's Yuuji?" Tezuka asked

"You know about Sakai Yuuji?" asked Alastor

"Of course I know, where is he?" asked Tezuka again, but seeing the face Shana did was enough answer for him (even if his eyes were still shut) "You didn't tell him, did you? You just fled, with the tail hidden between your legs, leaving that poor kid alone, are you heartless?" Tezuka's expression hardened, but his eyes remained closed

"What?" Shana didn't expect her enemies to know about her personal life

"You heard me! Do you have no heart?! He loves you deeply, I know that just by talking to him a few minutes, and yet you threw away his feelings like trash!" almost yelled Tezuka

_What? He has no idea how hard this is for me! I know Yuuji will suffer but it's for the best, it's for the best, __it has to be for the best…_"Urusai, urusai, urusai! You are no one to be lecturing me about how to handle my relationships!" Shana yelled back

Tezuka closed his fists, shaking

"Oh uh, Tezuka-chan is angry, nya!" said the cat girl scared

"Kasugano-dono, calm yourself" recommended the matured woman

"Michaella, Haruhi, Silver, Momo allow me to fight this girl alone, please" said Tezuka with a deep voice

"O-ok" accepted Haruhi _this isn't good! If Tezuka sempai gets too carried away this can get very nasty! I'm scared!_

"Prepare yourself Hunter of the Red Hot Eyes and Flaming Hair, I won't hold back this time. I can't go easy against someone that makes suffer one of my friends even if that someone is his beloved!" he raised his hand summoning the dragon orb "I don't want you to fight against her either Thalass" he said and the dragon disappeared into an insignia of unrestricted method, unsummoning the dragon orb after that "I'm going to teach you a lesson or two"

Lammies got ready to enter in action and support Shana in combat, but before he could even prepare a spell he was surrounded by the remaining enemies

"We are not intttttteressssted in youuuu ollld man" trailed Silver

"We just came for the girl" explained Michaella

"If you try anything funny we'll just rip you in pieces" menaced Haruhi calling her light sword into her hands

"Please be nice and stay quiet, ok nya?" asked Momo with a childish smile

_I can't do __anything; my hands are tied like this. You are alone on this one old friend_ Lammies cursed silently

"Are you ready…_ Shana_?" asked Tezuka creating two swords made of green light energy in his hands

_He also uses those weird __light swords?_ Shana asked herself as fire engulfed her, even hands and feet. She adopted a fighting stance, showing she was ready for anything.

"Fine" Tezuka opened his eyes, revealing that demonic gaze of his

Shana didn't even blink, but she had lost sight of her opponent, one second he was in front of her and the next Tezuka had disappeared

"Where are you looking, uh?" Tezuka voice came from behind her, closely followed by a blade stabbing her back all the way to her chest, she could see the blade coming out of her body in a bloody mess, it was painful, very painful; she almost lost consciousness

She moved her hand in order to try to stop the bleeding, and suddenly found her chest intact, no blood, and her clothes without mark of the attack

_What was that?!_ Shana asked herself

"An illusion created by his killing intent" explained Alastor

_Is he really that powerful?_ Shana was afraid that maybe this time she was in for more that she could chew; this organization was formed by monsters, stupidly strong monsters. _If that was an illusion, why did it feel so real?_

"Prepare yourself Flame Haze, you are in for a hell of pain" Tezuka's eyes were the scariest thing Shana had ever seen

_What's happening to me?! Why am I this scared of facing a manipulator?_ _I don't have time to be scared. If I'm defeated they will reach their objective and the world will be destroyed and along with the world…Yuuji. I won't let him suffer more that he is already suffering because of me!_

Shana charged against Tezuka, trying to hit him with her right fist, but he stopped the attack with one of his blades, the clashing of the two concentrations of power of existence released a strong wind, along with some parts of the draw energy. Shana tried then a punch to the belly with her other hand, but Tezuka dodged the blow easily; continuing her offensive Shana tried a low kick using her left leg, but once again Tezuka used his blade to stop the attack. But Shana didn't surrender, she twisted and attacked the head with her other leg, but Tezuka just ducked

"Is this the power of the Flame Haze of Alastor the Conflagration upon Earth and Heaven?" teased Tezuka

_Their weapons, are made of semi solid Power of Existence, its simply adding shape to the energy, that's not really hard_ analyzed Shana putting her hands together, concentrating on the energy in her hands, the energy slowly took the shape of a katana

"So, you are trying to copy my sword creation technique?" asked Tezuka

"It's not really a complicated technique!" said Shana swinging her new weapon against Tezuka, who dodged by back sliding

"Is that so? Don't talk big if you can't back up the words with actions and skill" said Tezuka

"You want actions? I'll show you actions!" Shana kept attacking Tezuka, and he blocked with his own swords, slowly giving up some territory. Shana's speed grew amazingly with a sword in her hands. _That's it, I'm pushing him backwards, I can win this!_

Tezuka eyes flashed and he swiftly moved one of his swords attacking; he started below and going all the way up to Shana's face, the girl stopped the movement with her own sword.

However as blades made contact, the one Shana had disappeared and the terrible edge of Tezuka's sword cut Shana's skin, missing her face by an inch but delivering a terrible wound in her chest, even more, the blow sent her flying through a wall outside the museum into the street, crashing with the frozen drops of water from the rain, ending in the wall of a building on the other side of the street the museum was on.

"It's only putting form to Power of Existence, it's a simple technique. Isn't that what you thought?" asked Tezuka walking to the place where Shana had slammed against the wall, a lot of dust was raised by the hit "If that was the case Flame Hazes would have started using them long time ago. On the contrary, it's a very complicated technique I developed. It consist on not only giving form to your own Power of Existence. To create a weapon you must give that power of existence to create the very 'existence' of the sword and that's not even half of it. Before creating the blade you most meditate and imagine the perfect sword for you, a sword that flows from your very being. After that you most give it a part of your own soul to bring the sword to life. Once you are able to do that you can wield what I call the 'Soul Blade', but you are nothing but a conceited child" said Tezuka with a depictive tone

"You are too noisy" sounded Shana's voice "you said you weren't going to hold back didn't you?" the dust cleared to reveal Shana standing on her feet, bleeding and with the cracked wall behind her "if that's all the power you can muster, then I will be more than enough to defeat you" she said with a serious face

"Ha, ha, ha, you sure talk big Shana!" laughed Tezuka "I now see where Yuuji got that attitude when fighting"

_Damn! I said those words__, but I can barely stand on my feet! _Shana cursed focusing all her energy on staying standing, but the ground was shaking under her feet

"It's not good to say such big words when you have problems just standing" said Tezuka "and yes, I said I wouldn't hold back, but that doesn't mean I would be using all my power from the beginning"

_This bastard is only playing with me!_ Shana was furious. _Ok, I can't create a sword, but maybe if I think of another weapon, one that doesn't relies on a solid shape, something easier to manipulate! I got it! I really hope this works out!_

Shana started focusing her energy again, but this time the fiery energy of the Flame Haze formed a whip

"Amazing" praised Tezuka "by creating a more flexible weapon you can reduce its requirements, allowing you to summon a more or less stable form for you to fight, or at least try to defend yourself" his gaze was still on Shana, like a hound on its prey

_I'm starting to hate those eyes_ Thought Shana, and without mercy she swung the whip against him, but Tezuka just stopped the whip with his blade, the whip enveloped the blade, releasing another shock wave from the tremendous energy clashing

"You know?" asked Tezuka "that the power of Alastor is nearly infinite? However, you don't tap into such a power"

"You have no idea what you're ta…" started Shana

"Talking about?" Tezuka finished for her "I'm not talking about your so called 'ultimate resource', that's just the release of all that raw energy in one second, becoming a super bomb" said Tezuka surprising Shana "I'm talking about controlling that energy, and using it in combat" letting the grip of his blade loose the sword disappeared, the whip, having nothing to hold on to, fell to the ground "You have depended on your sword far too much for far too long, to the point, that now your control on other techniques besides swordplay are at a minimum level!"

"Why do you care?!" asked Shana swinging her whip again, but she failed again. Tezuka had moved with amazing speed, too fast for Shana to follow the movement

"Because now, your level is nothing but a joke" Tezuka had positioned himself behind Shana. Pointing with his free hand's index and middle fingers at Shana he released a terrible blow of energy that created a five feet diameter ray which caught Shana, sending her flying back to the wall of the museum

Shana was a bloody mess, she had been able to create a thin layer of power of existence around her and that had saved her life

_How is it possible that he can create such a strong attack based merely on Power of Existence? It was__n't an attack based on fire like the ones that woman, Margery, or I use, neither it was based on a weapon, like those of Willhelmina, it was closer to the unrestricted methods used by Shiro or other Tomogara, but far more concentrated, and far more controlled! _Shana's mind raced trying to find a weak point in Tezuka

"Flame Haze use basically four types of techniques to battle Tomogara, most Flame Haze focuses only in the use of one or two, and few are those who use three effectively" said Tezuka like he was lecturing some pupil, walking closer to Shana "Some kind of weapon attack, call it swordplay, archery, martial arts or whatever, that depends on the Flame Haze. Fire manipulation, commonly used to cover weapons in fire to add extra damage to the attack or to create bolts of energy, your friend Margery uses some of this and so do you. Energy Manipulation, used to create copies of the user, regenerate damage, control objects at distance: like creating creatures of rock to attack the enemy or using ribbon like appendices in combat; or alter ones body: like growing wings or changing into an ugly furry creature. Almost every Flame Haze use at least a little of this, for example when repairing the damaged real world or in order to create torches. And last but not least, Especial movement, it could be like super speed, teleportation, flying without wings, or more commonly used to jump long distances"

Shana heard all the explanation surprised. He had mention all the techniques of the strongest Flame Haze she had encountered, meaning that the organization Tezuka was member of had already analyzed all of their techniques and powers!

"You, my dear, excel on swordplay and have a minor control of Fire and Energy manipulation, and suck as far Especial Movements concern" said Tezuka looking at the blood that was coming from the multiple wounds Shana had received by his last attack "Thanks to this lack of skills, you had no choice but to train Yuuji in the only thing you could teach him, weapon combat. Even if the kid's been improving steadily I assure you it's not 'cause you are a good teacher, it's due to his own dedication and talent" said Tezuka

Shana was annoyed by this guy! He was so full of himself, thinking he knew everything about everything. She was going to show him her abilities. Oh! He would beg for mercy now that he had made her angry. Focusing on her feet, and trying to ignore the fatigue and pain she was enduring, she moved extremely fast and swung the whip with fury. She was going to render Tezuka into pieces. Yet, once more Tezuka disappeared instants before the whip could touch him

"You can't defeat me with that level of speed, Shana" Tezuka was, again, behind Shana. Shana reacted swiftly and put some distance between them

"Without your sword" continued Tezuka "you have lost not only your main attack method, but also, your speed and reactions have worsened. It would appear that your body grew too accustomed to having a sword, and is now out of balance. You are also left only with the mid-level martial arts skills you got to attack and defend. In short…" said Tezuka summoning again his second sword "you are on a level on which you can't defeat me"

Tezuka charged against Shana with his swords. Shana defended with her arms and legs, which engulfed in flames giving her enough resistance to stop the swords, but just barely, each time they clashed a new shockwave was released, damaging the ground and buildings around them.

"What is it, _Shana-chan?_ You know what would happen if I were to defeat you here, don't you?" Shana didn't answer; even if she did know "Well, then if you do know" said Tezuka as if he was reading Shana's mind "do something about it!"

With a kick to the gut Tezuka tossed Shana against the wall of nearby building, following closely behind to attack with a vertical slash with both blades

_If I'm hit by that I'm done!_ Overstressing her body Shana managed to dodge the attack in the last second by just millimeters. When both blades touched the ground a terrible wind raised from the point they touched it. The building behind Shana was cut all the way through

"Impressive, young Flame Haze, very impressive indeed!" praised Tezuka "it's a shame you are so wounded. Forcing yourself to dodge my attack surely made your wounds worsen"

Indeed, Shana's wounds had opened more than they were a few minutes before, forcing her to her knees

"You want to know what's restraining you from being even able to touch me?" asked Tezuka. Shana was paralyzed by the pain and the blood loss. She only glared angrily at Tezuka "ok, I'll tell you. The answer is Alastor!" Shana's eyes widened in surprise "that's right; the very crimson lord that gives you your powers is the one that's limiting your own strength right now. Apparently, he's afraid of lending you the totality of his strength, because so much power could torn your body apart; a justified fear indeed, as no other Hunter of Red Hot Eyes and Flaming Hair has ever survived after receiving the full power of the Conflagration upon Earth and Heaven, or at least that's what the history says"

"Alastor, is that…t-true?" asked Shana standing with complications, drops of blood falling to the ground

"Yes, it is" accepted the crimson lord

"W-why? You understand wh-what's going to ha-happen, if we are defeated here?" asked the Flame Haze

"Yes, b-" Answered Alastor

"And I'm not the one who survived to you being summoned into this world?" asked Shana interrupting Alastor

"True, ho-" Alastor tried to speed again

"Then why don't you trust in me, and my power?! If we are defeated here something terrible will happen!" almost yelled Shana

"but, I…fine, as this is a special situation" acceded Alastor _I just hope it won't bring us some complications later on_

Shana was suddenly completely engulfed by flames. A strong wind blew from her and her wounds healed visibly. Regaining her standing Shana stretched her right hand and lines of flames gathered in her palm, forming an orb of fire

"Sorry to keep you waiting, let's fight the second round now" said Shana with her strength recovered

Shana shot the orb at Tezuka, releasing a super hot beam of fire and energy. The beam was too fast for Tezuka to dodge it, so he tried to stop it with both blades. The beam clashed with the blades and after a few seconds struggling, the beam exploded.

The beam had left a trail on the ground and a large cracked section where it had exploded

Tezuka stood in the center of that section, his hands where covered in bruises, the sleeves of his shirt where burned and his swords had been destroyed by the explosion

"It seems" he said calmly "that I wasn't able to stop it completely" _It's amazing the power this child can control once Alastor releases the seal_

_What was that just now? Such a terrible attack…sure, it didn't __damage him too much, but if I can get him without him stopping the attack with his blades I can defeat him!_ Thought Shana "Get ready Manipulator, Kasugano Tezuka, 'cause I'll defeat you!" she warned

"I like such enthusiasm, but you are still two hundred years away from defeating me!" said Tezuka recreating his swords of energy

Shana focused more energy and created a long katana of energy, and charged against Tezuka at such speed that she even disappeared from sight for a moment. However, Tezuka was fast enough to stop the attack. Shana continued attacking, each blow was nothing but a blur, yet Tezuka kept up with the speed

"And here I was, thinking you couldn't muster any other trick!" admitted Tezuka amused "yet you are now able to attain an acceptable speed, and with such incredible power you can make stable the form of a sword, and with such limitless energy you can repair the bits of power your weapon losses in each attack"

Shana smirked and disappeared, reappearing again behind Tezuka "as a matter of fact I can go still faster!" _Receiving all of Alastor power is very tiring! I have to try to finish this in the next blow!_ Shana used another beam of energy at point blank, catching Tezuka in the swift attack

The attack created a cloud of dust, and Shana fell to her knees once more. She was exhausted, but still, she was relaxed because, in the end, she had defeated Tezuka…or so she thought

"Ouch!" Tezuka's voice came from inside the cloud of dust "That was a terrible attack, very tricky to attack from behind, if I had reacted a second later it would have gone bad for me" Tezuka's figure appeared walking out of the cloud of smoke, he was wearing an armor made of green energy and a cape, his swords had grown to three times it's former size and had become wider "now it's my turn, right?" at the tips of his swords a lot of energy started accumulating, creating two massive balls of energy that shined brightly, almost blinding anyone who were to see them "this is the end Shana" Tezuka aimed one sword at Shana and the sphere of energy became a terrible cone of energy, destroying buildings, streets and rain drops in its path.

Shana had managed to dodge it, tapping again into Alastor power, but the use of such power was starting to push her to the limit

"You are still able to hold Alastor's power? That's truly remarkable, however it's a shame you can't endure it for more than a few seconds, you're already at your limit" said Tezuka disappearing and reappearing again millimeters in front of Shana, floating in the air, the other energy ball directly in her chest. Before releasing the Coup de Grace at Shana he whispered "Yuuji is my friend…and even if this is business I wish him no harm. Listen carefully, don't you dare forget what you learned in this fight, or you will kill him next time you two see each other. Bye bye, Shana-chan" Tezuka released the attack and everything disappeared in the white light of the blinding and fearsome attack

_I__ can't believe the difference on our levels is this big! No matter what I did I wasn't able to give him a solid hit…sorry Yuuji…_ Shana focused all her remaining energy on protecting from the attack

Michaella, Silver, Haruhi, and Momo walked to where Tezuka was standing, the part of the city that had been covered by the Fuzetzu was a disaster, everything in ruins

"You sure took your time" said Michaella

"Carrrrrried awayyyyyyy" trailed Silver

"Where's the Hunter of Red Hot Eyes and Flaming Hair, nya?" asked Momo looking around

"Over there" said Tezuka indicating a direction with his head, his eyes were again closed and his swords and armor had disappeared "she is just unconscious"

"Even if you said you were not going to hold back you didn't use all your power when you summoned your armor Tezuka-sempai!" said Haruhi

"She was at her limit; there was no point on wasting more of my energy in that battle" said Tezuka reaching his glasses from the pocket of his shirt, the place where he had left them after removing them for his battle with Margery. He found them all cracked "What? She destroyed my glasses with her attacks! This is so sad! The glasses were new, and I really liked them…they were quite expensive too" Tezuka released a sigh "I suppose there's nothing I can do"

"Don't complain about the glasses and look at the riot you caused here sempai!" scolded Haruhi

"The Flame Hazzzzze wasssss trasssssshhhhh, you had no reassssssssson to usssssssse sssssso much power againsssssst her" said Silver

"You got carried away Kasugano-dono" said Michaella

"Merihim-chan will be pissed, nya" laughed Momo

"I'll deal with Shiro after we return to the Tendo-kyu, for now let's leave, we already have what we came from" said Tezuka

"I'll kick Hono's sorry ass for letting her escape!" almost yelled Haruhi

"Lass?" asked Tezuka opening an eye at Haruhi

"Y-yes, se-sempai?" asked Haruhi scared

"Haven't I told you that those aren't words to be said by young lass?" scolded Tezuka

"Sorry" apologized the dark haired looking at the ground

"Let's go home, I'm tired" said Tezuka

"Will you summon Thalass to take us there?" asked Michaella

"Nah, all I really want to do take a bath and sleep, and I'm still fresh, enough, so I'll teleport us there, just get closer" ordered Tezuka, and everyone walked closer to Tezuka. In the ground the insignia of an unrestricted method appeared and in a second they had disappeared

The Fuzetsu unlocked, delivering all the damage to the real world. The quiet city suddenly became a place of terror and sorrow, the people cried in desperation

Lammies was standing in the top of a nearby building, his face showed only sadness

"The enemy has them" he said depressed "all hope is lost; the end of the world is now just a matter of time"

ooOOooOOooOOoo

That's all for this one

Please read and review! Don't make start an "X number of reviews or no chapter" here

Thanks a lot for those of you have sent your reviews; those are the daily bread for me!


	8. Fears in the Dark

There, I'm back and in only seven days! That's like a record!

Thanks for your reviews, and thanks for those who aggregated the story to the alets and favs, it means a lot to me!

This chapter was checked by Hikari no Okami, thank her for taking part of her time to be Beta when she could be writing her own fic

Fears in the Dark

Margery opened her eyes; she was on a nice, warm, and comfortable bed. Bandages wrapped all over her body. She incorporated with difficulties. She was dressed in a loose night robe, her usual clothes were on a chair near the bed; they were shattered and ripped all over.

She recognized the room, it was Keisaku's. She walked out of the room into the apartment's living room.

"You are awake" said Marcosious noticing her

"BAAKA MARC-" Margery started yelling, but Marcosious silenced her

"Shh, you will wake them up"

At that moment she noticed that both Eita and Keisaku were sleeping in the living room, their clothes were covered in dry blood, her blood.

"The kids worked hard to bring us here, and they were also the ones that patched you up" said the crimson lord in a serious tone

"We lost that bad uh?" asked Margery looking down

"Let's just say we got our ass served!" laughed Marcosious

"Kasugano Tezuka, Manipulator, Holder of the Dragon Orb" said Margery remembering the young man that had defeated her

"Where could he have obtained such an item?" asked Marcosius

"He said that from the Dragon Princess herself" Margery gazed to the city through the large windows

"But the Dragon Princess doesn't exist; she's nothing but a fairy tale, the goddess of some old myth"

"The orb is real; therefore…" the blond woman turned to see Marcosious "the princess must be real. We just have to find her, I'm sure she can help us"

"Even if that's true we have no idea of where she is" reminded her Marcosius

"Something will come to our mind. The companions of that boy, they said that the midget had left the city isn't it?" asked Margery

"Yeah! They said something like that"

"The Reiji Magio is still in the city" assured Margery concentrating on detecting the Mistes "which means that she left without the torch boy"

"Why would the enemy be after the flame Haze of Conflagration upon Earth and Heaven, and not after the Reiji Magio?" questioned Marcosius

"There's only one reason which would make the enemy hunt her and be dangerous enough for her to leave the boy: The Red Days" revealed Margery

"But the Red Days would mean the end of the world as we know it, it's a challenge out of our league" accepted Marcosiuos

"That's why we need the Dragon Princess, unless we increase our strength, we'll just remain sitting unable to do a thing!" said Margery rising her voice

"Why are you interested in helping that Flame Haze? That's not like you!" laughed Marcosious

"One of the companions of the manipulator, the one in the armor, I'm sure he's the one I've been looking for all this years!" said Margery "however, if they are all as strong as that manipulator we are no match for them"

"That means we are going to leave the city and go look for the princess" said Marcosious understanding

Margery released a sigh "Yes, that's exactly what it means"

"Then you should at least wait until morning Ane-san" said Eita making the other notice he was awake

"Especially if you have no clue of where this princess is any way" added Keisaku denoting he was also awake

"You two were up already?" asked Margery "That's not good for you, you did a lot today, and you should rest"

"So do you" replied Keisaku "rest tonight, we can leave in the morning"

"We?" questioned the blond

"Yes Ane-san, we are going with you this time" assured Eita

"NO, you are not" stated the flame haze

"We took this decision long ago" explained Eita "that we would go with you"

"No. You need to sleep and recover"

"Listen the brats this time my exquisite nymph, Margery Doe, and all of you go to sleep; we can continue this in the morning" almost ordered Marcosious

"You know? Baaka Marco? It's good to know one can have a serious talk with you when the situation turns complicated" said Margery smiling "Lets go you two! The bed is large enough for the three of us!" and the blond dragged the two boys into the bedroom

oOoOoOo

Tezuka entered his room and without turning the lights on he dropped on the bed, it had been a long day and he wanted some relaxation, or maybe just some time alone

"That Hono" cursed Tezuka "Shana was supposed to remain in Misaki city for a while longer, it's his entire fault for not keeping an eye on her" _although Haruhi isn't free of guilt; after all she is the one who attacked Shana and Yuuji_ "Shana is still too weak, she won't survive the ritual. Even if I tried to make her improve in our fight, she didn't performed as well as I expected her to" said Tezuka a little worried "if things remain like they are now Yuuji will get hurt, but I'll obtain what I want" Tezuka took a look at his hand _Am I really getting this desperate? As to hurt someone that has nothing to do with this?_ _I took the Dragon Orb from princess Sakura because I thought its powers would return me to my real form, but right now I have no other choice but to do as __**he**__ wants_

Tezuka was brought out of his thoughts by a sound. Someone was knocking the door

"Tezuka-sempai?" it was Haruhi "ca-can I come in?"

"Sure, the door is open" said the boy

Haruhi opened the door and entered the room

"Why are you in the dark, sempai?" asked the girl surprised

"I just didn't feel like turning the lights on" explained the boy "what is it? You know I enjoy your presence in my room, but I can tell you didn't come to keep me company"

"N-no, I didn't" Haruhi blushed "Shiro-kun wants to speak to you"

"I have nothing to say to Shiro" said Tezuka turning and giving his back to the girl and silence reigned a few seconds

"I heard what you said to Shana-chan!" said Haruhi "What's the matter sempai? Why do you want Shana-chan to succeed at the ritual?"

"I met her boyfriend yesterday" explained the manipulator

"The mistes?" repeated Haruhi confused walking towards Tezuka

"He's a good boy, I would hate to take her away from her" he said moving his head in order to see Haruhi "I imagine how I would feel if someone took you away from me"

Haruhi blushed "bu-bu-bu-bu-but sempai, that's the only way to return you to your former appearance, besides, if you don't do it, he will destr-" Tezuka turned and put Haruhi against the wall, his arms at each side of her head, preventing her from escaping

"Don't worry" said Tazuke moving his head closer to hers "I'll make sure this all works out, and after it finishes, and I have recovered my true form, we'll marry" his lips moved closer to her

"Tezuka…sempai" she said almost breathless closing her eyes readying to receive his kiss

Tezuka's lips almost touched Haruhi's when Momo's voice came from the hall

"Haruhi-chan? Tezuka-chan? Where are you, nya?" she stooped at the door which Haruhi had left opened "What's taking you so long? Merihim-chan is waiting for you"

Tezuka moved back, angry with the interruption "Damn that Shiro!" Tezuka turned and started to walk towards the hall "go and tell Shiro, that I'm on my way"

"Hai nya!" Momo ran through the hall, turning in a corner

"Hey don't run! You can fall and hurt yourself!" warned Tezuka "Sorry for the interruption, we'll have to continue this some other time"

"Ye-yes, its ok, don't worry" said Haruhi, her cheeks still pink

Tezuka left the room and walked swiftly through the hall. Finally, he entered to a large circular room. The room was empty except for a single and simple low fountain: it was only a simple pool in a large marble pedestal. Merihim, The Rainbow Swordsman was waiting for him standing in the middle, next to the fountain, while Michaella, Momo, Silver, and Hono were a little separated. On the other end of the room a small shadow covered the vision, a pair of white eyes observed from there, in the shelter of darkness

"Did you called me Shiro?" asked Tezuka as he entered the room striding towards the tomogara

"What do you think you did?" questioned Merihim "You created a disaster in the human world! Do you have any idea of the number of Flame Haze that can bring after us?! It could disrupt the ritual!!"

With blinding speed Tezuka grabbed Shiro by the neck and looked at him with his demonic eyes

"Listen, _Merihim-kun_, the fact that I'm working with you doesn't mean that I'm working under you" he said with a treating voice "We may have the same boss, but that doesn't mean I'm one of your underlings. I have my own agenda"

"Let me go fiend" warned Merihim in a serious tone, Tezuka let go

"I also brought the child to you as you wanted" finished the black haired boy

"And what will happen if an army of Flame Haze comes after us?" asked Merihim

"I'll deal with them myself" assured Tezuka to a now astonished Tomogara "I'm sure you have no problems with that, right?"

"Fine, if you take care of them I have no problems" said Shiro

"Can I leave now?" asked Tezuka returning to his usual tone "I'd like to take a bath and catch some sleep" Shiro dismissed him with the head and Tezuka left after doing a courtesy to everyone in the room

"Jun" called Shiro after Tezuka had left the room

"Yes?" replied a man's deep voice from the shadows at the end of the room

"I want you to keep an eye on Tezuka and another on the human world, inform me of any abnormal behavior"

"As you wish" accepted the white eyed figure from the shadows

OoOoOoO

Kazumi knocked the Sakai's door. It was late at night, but she had to talk to Yuuji. Chigusa opened the door.

"Oh, Yoshida-san, what can I do for you at this hour of the night?" asked Yuuji's mother surprised

"I'm sorry for coming this late, is Yuuji still awake?"

"Yes, he is, come in please; I'm glad you came" Chigusa allowed Kazumi to enter and closed the door after that "Yuuji's been in his room for a while now, he hasn't even had dinner"

"What? Why is he acting like that?" asked Kazumi worried

"Shana-chan; she left this morning" explained Chigusa

"Yukari-chan? She left? Just like that?" Kazumi was surprised

"Yuuji haven't left his room since then. I hope you can cheer him up"

Kazumi climbed the stairs and knocked the door to Yuuji's room

"Yuuji? Are you there? It's Kazumi"

"Yoshida-san?" Yuuji opened the door surprised

"**Kazumi**" stressed the girl "I told you to call me Kazumi"

"What are you doing here?" asked the boy ignoring the light scolding

"I've come to talk with you. May I come in?"

"Sure, please do" said the boy moving from the door

"Khamsin came looking for me a while ago" explained the girl entering the room

"Khamsin? The boy with the large metal stick?"

"Yes" said the girl sitting on the bed "He told me that he needs my help once more"

"The city needs tuning again?"

"No, he said that it was a bigger problem this time"

"Is it related to the recent events?" asked Yuuji

"Yes, he says that the organization that's causing this can provoke the end of the world as we know it. We must stop them, Yuuji!"

"You've got to be kidding me. Stop them?" asked the boy

"Yuuji?"

"They are invincible, there's no flame haze with enough power to stop them! They destroyed Bale Masque in a moment! Not even Shana, Willhelmina and Margery together were able to do that!"

"What's wrong with you Yuuji, you don't seem like yourself"

"It's pointless, there no hope, we can't win; it's that simple. Not even a miracle can help us. Even Shana lost her confidence against such a strong opponent"

"I won't believe this! You are afraid!" accused Kazumi

"Of course I'm afraid; we are going against an opponent that's out of our league! We can't win; no one has as much power as them!"

"I can't believe it Sakai Yuuji! Yukari-chan leaves and you fall down!" Kazumi stood up and walked to the door of the room "I'm going to fight" she said opening it "I can't sit here waiting until they win. Even if they are stronger than anyone and even if a miracle can't help us. Maybe if we fight together we can create a chance for a miracle to appear" she left slamming the door

oOoOoOo

"Ane-san! Watch the news!" called Eita the next morning watching the TV

"We have received reports of another explosion in…" said the reporter

"There has been another attack" said Keisaku

"the city is close to Misaki city, where started the explosions yesterday. The police hasn't confirmed if this attacks have some relation to the ones performed…" continued the reporter

"That wasn't an explosion" explained Margery "that's the direction the midget took, she went to that city and was attacked there by Kasugano Tezuka, there's no doubts about it"

"If we go to that city maybe we can find a clue about the princess we are looking for" said Eita

"Most likely. Whatever. That's the only lead we have so far. You two, we leave in 6 hours, I have no idea when we'll come back, so if you have something you'd like to do or settle before we depart, then go do it" said the blond woman

OoOoOoO

"Another explosion?" asked Yuuji as he also watched the news

"Yes, it was in the neighbor city" explained Chigusa "I wonder if it's a terrorist group or something"

"There's no doubt, it was the same" said Hecate looking at Yuuji

The door to the street opened calling everyone's attention. Willhelmina was at the door, her large backpack on the shoulders

"Willhelmina-san?" asked Chigusa

"Are you leaving as well?" Yuuji started to feel as if every support he had in this situation was abandoning him

"The miss needs help. I'll go look for her de arimasu" explained the pink headed flame haze and without further ceremony she left

Yuuji stood there a few seconds, but he also came out of the house, ignoring the calls of his mother, chasing Willhelmina; however, she was nowhere to be found, he ran through the street looking for her

_Stupid Flame Haze, where has she gone?_ Asked himself Yuuji, he was still running without direction. He turned on a corner and crashed with another person, he ended on the ground, sitting on his behind

"Sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going" apologized Yuuji

"Yuuji?" he recognized the voice

"You! You are that guy from yesterday" said Yuuji

"That guy from yesterday? My, isn't that rude? I'm Tezuka, Kasugano Tezuka" said the boy with his closed eyes. He lent Yuuji a hand to help him stand up "You seem to be always in a hurry, why were you running?"

Yuuji stood up accepting Tezuka's help but stayed in silence

"Lets go somewhere were we can talk calmly about it, ok?" asked Tezuka "Come on, it will be good for you!"

OOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOO

That's it. I'm sure most of you kinda understand the first chapter now. But don't worry if you still don't get where this all story is going, there are some facts that we haven't tell you about, those will come in the next chapters! The story is far from ending!


	9. First Departures

YAY! I'm finally back, and still within the time I promised, see? I don't have a lot to say right now.

Thank Okami for being the beta, as usually

First Departures

The light trilling of the birds was refreshing; the warm shine of the sun illuminated the small park as the green leaves of the trees danced with the touch of the gentle breeze. The sound of splashing water filled the environment inviting everyone around the small fountain to take a sit and forget all of their problems just a moment.

However Yuji couldn't let go the sorrow in his heart, sitting there in a simple bench at that small park. Probably his mother was worried about him, probably he shouldn't have left like that, and probably he should have stayed with Shana…Shana. She couldn't take her out of his head. She had asked him not to go looking for her, but how could he do that? She was being targeted by the enemy, probably even captured now. No. She was fast. She was strong. She was more that capable, so she was alright…right?

"Here" the touch of a cold can on his forehead forced him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see an older black haired boy with glasses who was smiling at him, offering him a can of juice.

"Thanks" said Yuji accepting the drink

"Your welcome" said Tezuka taking a sit beside the gray eyed. He opened a can he had in his hands and drank a good swallow. They stayed in silence for several seconds, listening to the birds around them "What's the matter Yuji? You are terribly silent"

"You…you are powerful, aren't you?" asked him Yuji

"Well I have some experience, but there are a lot of people who are stronger than I am" answered the boy still smiling

"You…know what has happened lately, right? All this 'explosions'?" continued asking Yuji without looking at Tezuka

"Yes I know a little bit about some of them" accepted the older boy

"An…acquaintance of mine, wa-IS a Flame Haze, she was involved in the incidents and in the end she…she…"

"Left the city" completed for him Tezuka "I felt a strong presence leaving the city yesterday, and another one leaving today a few minutes ago"

"Uh, yeah…I was looking for the Flame Haze that left this morning when I came across with you" explained the boy

"You had a pretty desperate expression on your face; shouldn't you still be looking for her right now?" asked Tezuka turning to see Yuji, but he negated with his head

"No, its ok, I know I can't give chase to a Flame Haze" said the boy with a resigned tone "I'm too weak"

"Don't put yourself down, you are far stronger than you think" Tezuka's confident smile surprised Yuji "You are very strong, it's just that a lot of people around are too powerful, so if you put yourself against them yes, you are weak; however, you are stronger than several crimson citizens, and could hold your ground against most rinnes"

"You are overestimating me, I'm truly weak, especially because of the amazingly strong opponents we must face" said Yuji sad "it's just that…we can't win against them…there's no one as strong as them. I mean, even Shana lost her confidence and fled, and now everyone is talking craziness about pursuing the enemy! We just can't win! AND NO ONE UNDERSTANDS THAT! WHAT'S THE MATTER ABOUT BEING AFRAID IN FRONT OF SUCH ENEM-" Yuji was forced to silence by a punch. A punch launched by Tezuka. Not able to believe it, Yuji just held the place Tezuka had punched with his hand, looking surprised at him

"Look at you Yuji, what would she think if she saw you like this?" asked Tezuka "Do you crumble down like this at the sight of adversities?" pressed Tezuka

"Are your feelings for her _that_ weak?"

"What are yo-"

"Answer me! Don't you love her?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Then put yourself together because crying won't bring her back to your side. Stop being a child, gather your pieces and regain your ground as a real man!" said Tezuka standing up

"But I can't do anything! You are overestimating me!" replied Yuji

"No, you are the one that's underestimating your own capacity"

"No, I'm not; if I were as strong as you say I wouldn't be afraid! And I'm terrified!"

"Afraid? What of?"

"Yeah" said Yuji sad "You wouldn't understand, you are strong, I'm sure you are never afraid, but I'm always afraid. Afraid of dying, afraid of failing her…afraid of loosing her…"

"You would be surprised my friend. Let me tell you something, I'm always afraid" said Tezuka smiling at Yuji and putting a hand on his shoulder

"That's not true, I have seen you fighting"

"I could tell you the same. I've seen you and you were really brave"

"Hm, I only acted so big because I was petrified out of fear, I thought that maybe, if I could be…a little more like her, if I could have a little of her bravery. If I could be like that I could stay with her forever." A resigned smile formed on Yuji's face "but I was wrong, and now I'll never see her again, because I'm a scared weakling"

"No my friend, I think you are misunderstanding, only a fool feels no fear" Yuji turned to see Tezuka surprised "yes" insisted the older boy "Only a fool feels no fear, but only a hero shows no fear. Feeling fear isn't bad, it's absolutely normal; however, if you are able to control that fear and face it, only then will you understand your true power; and I don't mean the power of your muscles but the one in your heart, your strength as a man" said Tezuka giving a few steps away from Yuji "I have to go now, sorry for leaving you here"

"Wait, Tezuka, you…you could…can you train me? You are strong and our enemy is outside my league no-" said Yuji

"I thought you said that going against them was foolish" said Tezuka turning his head a little to see Yuji by the edge of his eye "I'm sorry but I can't train you, I'm not the right person to do so. However, if you ever travel into the west, beyond the sea, outside Japan, use this" he said tossing him a small mirror "And, if you are ready, you will find someone who will make you a fearsome fighter"

Yuji paid a good looking at the mirror, it was circular, and the glass was dark, but reflected perfectly the image. I had an exquisite adornment in gold around it and two black ropes on the edge in opposed positions

"I have to go now" said Tezuka again "we'll see each other again"

"Yes, and thank you very much… for everything you have done" said Yuji standing too

"Take care Yuji, I look forward to our next meeting" said Tezuka offering his hand in front of Yuji

"You too, Tezuka" said Yuji shaking the hand

oooOOOooo

Margery returned to the luxurious apartment carrying a large bag full of different alcoholic drinks, and a little drunk herself

"Meh, I can't believe this is all that they had at that stupid store!" complained Margery

"It's just that you already drank half of what you bought!" laughed Marcosius

"You two are really noisy, you know?" said Keisaku entering the living room

"What are you doing here? Didn't I give you some hours to attend any unfinished business you could have?" asked him the Flame Haze

"Yeah, but I don't have anything I need to do, I don't have any acquaintances nor parents to report with, or to tell them that I'm leaving" he said seriously, Margery felt a little bad for him

"I…see" said the blond "Eita?" questioned asking for his whereabouts

"I don't know" replied the boy taking a sit on the couch "he left few minutes after you; he said he had something to do"

"So we are alone?" asked Margery, Keisaku nodded

"Then what about doing something fun?" said Margery with a mischievous grin

"Like what?" Keisaku dared to ask a little afraid. Margery grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him outside the apartment

"What about going outside and do something? You could even buy me some more alcohol!"

OOOoooOOO

The bell indicated that class had ended, starting the recess. The students stood up from their places, put down their books and pens and chatted with their neighbors.

A tall student was waiting outside one of the classrooms. He had, tanned skin and jet black hair. His expression denoted calmness and serenity, but inside he was a boiling cauldron of nervousness. Eita wasn't sure why he felt like this

The classroom door opened. A green eyed brunette was walking outside the classroom, tall, sure, proud, tomboyish even, yet gracious.

"Uh…Ogata-san" called Eita, attracting the attention of the girl.

"Tanaka-kun!" said the now surprised the girl when she turned to meet the boy with a pinkish tone in her cheeks "Why didn't you assisted to the morning lessons? Sakai and Sato are neither here, were you boys outside partying or something?"

"No...no, really we are not skipping classes, not right now" he answered very plainly

"What's…the matter? Are you alright?" asked the green eyed blushing a little more

"Ogata…I'm leaving Misaki city for some time; we leave today, in a few hours" he explained

"I…see" sadness flashed in the girl's eyes as her head dropped a little, hiding her face with her short hair

"Ogata" said Eita putting his hand oh her shoulders "last time…I couldn't give you a proper answer. And I know this isn't the way you would have liked it to happen, but please, can you wait until I return?" Ogata shot her head up, small tears flying from the edge of her eyes due to the rushed movement, her cheeks red

"Eita I…"

"Please, I promise I'll come back" Ogata looked like she would start crying right there

"You are stupid,stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" she said at the verge of tears "of course I'll wait! I'll wait for you an eternity if that's what it takes!" she said unable to hold her tears any longer. However they weren't tears of sorrow, but of happiness.

Using his hand Eita gently pushed up Ogata's chin and lent over her giving him a sweet kiss in the lips, tears pouring out of the girl eyes. He embraced her lightly

"Eita stupid, stupid, stupid" Ogata kept crying as she was enveloped by his strong arms.

oooOOOooo

"Did you call me?" asked the girl reaching the roof of the building. The man was already waiting for her as the wind made his black hair dance.

"Yes I did" he said, removing his cloak, revealing a face marked by the scars he had accumulated over the years

"What was so urgent that you even had to come to the school, Khamsin-san?" asked the light brown haired girl

"I've almost finished my investigation in this area; we will leave in two days. I assume it's not necessary to remind you that there's no way to tell how long we will be away from this city. And I wouldn't like you to leave things undone, that's why I'm giving you plenty of time to attend any unfinished business you may have" said the ancient yet young looking Flame Haze

"I understand, thank you" said Kazumi "I'll be ready to leave in two days, don't worry"

The Flame Haze nodded and turned his gaze away from the girl, looking into the horizon before he continued talking "And there is another issue which calls my attention. The mistes who carries the Reiji Maigo, the boy you know as Sakai Yuji"

"Yuji?" asked Kazumi a little pissed

"Yes, if we plan to stop the plans of this organization we **need **his presence there; he is the only one that the Hunter of the Red Hot Eyes and Flaming Hair listens too" _or will be the only one once they put their hands on Alastor_

"I wouldn't bet to Yuji right now" said Kazumi with a sad tone and looking to the side "the absence of Yukari-chan has affected him deeply"

"Without him, the weights will be against us even further, and even if we manage to come out victorious the outcome will not be complete" explained the boy's bracelet and companion, Behemoth.

"What do you mean?" asked Kazumi, something was going terribly wrong, she could feel it. The bell marked the end of the recess period, forcing the conversation to stop

"You have to return, they are calling you" stated Khamsin "I'll come looking for you when the time to depart reaches us" his tone marked the end of the conversation and Kazumi knew he wouldn't answer any other question this time. She was forced to return to her classroom; however, her thoughts raced around her unanswered question

_Something really bad is happening here__. I wonder…_

OOOoooOOO

Eita returned to the large apartment, and found it in a terrible state. Clothes and papers where all over the floor, and even some furniture was in the floor, or upside down.

"Ane-san? Keisaku?" he questioned taking a few steps into the mess "Are you here? Is everything alright?"

"EITA!" Margery's voice called from behind a turned over couch "Comer here! We were having a little far away party, but poor Keisaku couldn't take the alcohol" she said laughing at a poor Keisaku who was lending on his back on the floor, with a terrible headache

"Ane-san! How are we going to leave with him in this state?" questioned the taller boy, worried about his partner

"Heh, don't worry!" said the blond trying disperse Eita's worries by waving her hand "I have a remedy for this cases" she said showing a small vial with red boiling liquid

"Wh-what is that?" asked Eita with a clear expression terror, he didn't like how that liquid looked

"You surely don't want to know!" warned Marcosius shaking a pile of clothes under which he had been

"With this he will be ok very soon" said Margery pouring down the liquid down Keisaku's throat. Once he had drank all the liquid Margery moved two steps back

In a rush movement Keisaku stood up, ran to the kitchen and drank as much water as he could, and then dropped unconscious. Eita ran to his side and raised him up from the floor, still unconscious

"Ane-san what did you gave him?! Now he is worst, at least he was conscious when I arrived!"

"Chill out, in 10 minutes he will be as sober as a priest on a Sunday morning. And then we can depart. And get some more alcohol for the road!" cheered Margery

"Your breath will stink tonight!" laughed Marcosius, earning a hard punch from the blond

OOOoooOOO

As the sun sank into the horizon the afternoon colored in an orange tone with pink splashes. A certain gray eyed was looking at the sinking sun from a small park, absorbed in his thoughts. He felt how Margery and his companions were leaving the city, although he wasn't sure how he could know that. He just did. He had stayed all that day in the same bench, thinking about a lot of things, but mainly, he had been thinking about Shana. He knew he had to take a decision soon, one that would change his life forever. However, he couldn't take it alone, he needed council and he new exactly who could give it to him.

His father.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO

That's it, for those of you who care about why I stopped writing for this while, you can check my profile. I'll try to put there the news of the updates so you guys can check it

Review? Its that gorgeous shade lavender little button a few pixels down and to the left, I know you want to put your mouse over it and click to leave a review…


	10. Second Season Hiatus

Hello all:

Well i use this to tell u all that i'll redesign the story, because i had it completely planed and well not all in the second season fits, so i'll adjust the story. While that happens this story will go into hiatus, i hope to be able to rewrite story and repost the chapters that i've uploaded soon

i thank you for ur understanding, ur support and all the reviews i'll get saying " dont worry and good luck we'll be waiting" 


End file.
